Separated Ways
by Arkiriana
Summary: La vida puede golpearte, quebrarte y simplemente destrozarte, pero tu decides el momento en que caes. ¿Y si lo único que te separa del avismo es la persona que mas odias? Han pasado diez años y el mundo ha cambiado. "Silbame cuando me necesites, da igual donde esté siempre te escucharé" Seblaine, Kurt/Oc y algo de Brittana.
1. Diez años

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

Esta historia es algo extraño y divertido, curioso a la par que simple. Esta historia habla de amor, esperanza, amistad y sobretodo de lo que glee nos ha enseñado. ¡Que los perdedores algún día dominarán el mundo! Vale... momentos de locura transitoria aparte. Esta historia trata sobre como la vida puede golpearte pero jamás quebrarte. Nos habla de esperanza y de sufrimiento, mucho sufrimiento.

No se como acabará, sinceramente se va escribiendo sola, pero me gusta la manera en la que comienza. Este primer capítulo es algo bizarro, es una serie de pequeñas escenas que recorren diez años de vida de los personajes. Me imagino que después de leer el capitulo mucha gente se quedará sin saber que pensar, si han entendido algunas cosas bien o si me he equivocado en la mitad de todo. Os aseguro que no, cada palabra es deliberada y tiene un fin y un porque.

Bueno no quiero aburriros mas. Simplemente me queda decir que con el tiempo sera probablemente Rated M. De momento los capitulos serán algo Light, pero no prometo nada... teniendo a Sebastian Smythe por medio ¿que esperaís? ¿Peluches rosas y muchas flores lilas? No... lo siento, pero no.

¿Que me queda por decir? Ahhh si. Esta historia se centra en dos parejas en concreto: Sebastian/Blaine y Hunter/OC. Una de las principales relaciones es chico/chico, slash. Así que si no te gusta, estas a tiempo de darle a la flecha de retroceso.

A los que os quedaís, espero que os guste!

* * *

_Blaine esperó que la puerta se abriera rezando por que fueran buenas noticias las palabras que abandonaran los labios del médico. Sus padres tenían el mismo rostro que el, extrema tristeza y miedo, una extremo miedo a lo que el futuro le deparaba a sus seres queridos. Había sido un día nefasto y no tenía pinta alguna de mejorar o al menos de acabar de una vez por todas. Las malas nociticias habían empezado con una llamada de telefono y le daba miedo en que podían llegar a convertirse. Acababan de subir de la morgue, habían reconocido el cuerpo de Thomas, el hijo mediano de los Anderson. Blaine sentía el corazón roto, desmembrado. Le habían quitado un hermano de un plumazo, sin anestesia, sin un aviso para que pudiera despedirse y decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba. _

_Un conductor borracho y un golpe. _

_Dos vidas que desaparecían, la de el y la de su esposa Marie, una chica que lo había pasado muy mal en la vida. _

_Recordó el accidente de Quin el año anterior y se estremeció, en ese momento realmente no había sentido la envergadura del dolor, ahora sabía de primera mano lo que podía hacer una colisión como aquella. Los tres estaban en el pasillo, las caras sombrías y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y aquellas que tristemente ya habían derramado, pero había algo mas que fallaba, algo que no le querían contar y el sabía que era importante. Observó a sus padres y tras cuatro intentos fallidos de averiguar que carcomía sus corazones se dió por vencido, si querían hablar ellos serían quienes sacarían el tema. _

_Blaine tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar en ese momento. Su sobrina se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y ellos estaban fuera con los rostros cerrados y los ojos determinados. Su madre sujetaba con fuerza el asa del bolso mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no desbordaran sus ojos de nuevo. Para un Dama como ella llorar en un lugar público era lo peor que podía hacer para conservar su reputación y para los Anderson la reputación lo era todo. _

_El médico salió de la habitación del hospital número 5045. Estaban en el ala de pediatría. Llevaba una expresión serena, mucho mas relajado que horas antes cuando había tenido que operar a la niña de urgencia. Graves traumatismos había dicho antes de abandonarles en la puerta de urgencias. Ella también iba en el coche y solo tenía siete años._

_- Sobrevivirá. -les dijo a los señores Anderson con una sonrisa._

_- Eso es maravilloso Doctor. -Exclamó Blaine acercándose para darle la mano al facultativo. _

_Sus padres no hablaron lo que extrañó al muchacho, se giró y les observo. Estaban quietos, parados en medio del pasillo con los ojos puestos en el doctor. _

_En sus rostros podía verse con claridad que no estaban complacidos. _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Escuchó la sentencia de su padre y se quedó mudo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sus padres no podían ser realmente de aquel modo. El los había querido mucho a pesar de todo lo que le habían echo pasar, comprendía la devoción que les tenían a el y a sus hermanos, los sacrificios que habían hecho para darles la vida que tenían, que todo lo hacían para que tuvieran un buen futuro, una buena juventud. Había soportado muchas cosas por ese motivo, actos y palabras de sus padres que otros jóvenes no hubieran soportado. Había aguantado y sobrevivido siempre valorando el esfuerzo que hacían por entender su vida, su forma de ser, sus sueños. Sin embargo, sentado en el sofá de su casa no comprendía nada, no entendía quienes eran las dos personas que tenía frente a el._

_- Así es como se hará Blaine._

_- ¿Estáis locos? -les preguntó esperando que alguien saltara diciendo que era una broma._

_- Cuida tu vocabulario, le estas hablando a tus padres.- le reprendió su padre con una mirada dura._

_- Me da igual eso ahora mismo... _

_- No nos haremos cargo de la mocosa de una toxicómana.-le respondió su madre._

_- Es también la hija de Thomas. ¡Es vuestra nieta! -Les recordó Blaine alzando la voz. _

_- ¿Y? -preguntó su madre con desinterés._

_- No podéis estar hablando en serio. ¡Somos su familia! La única que tiene, Marie no tenía padres. _

_- No puede importarme menos, tu hermano escogió su destino cuando se marchó._

_- Le echasteis. -le recordó Blaine. Enfadado ante el hecho de que sus padres hubieran elegido ese día para tener "amnesia selectiva"._

_- El rehusó de la familia cuando se marchó con esa puta. -Casi escupió su madre. Las palabras enviaron un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Blaine. Marie no era un ejemplo de conducta, pero había sabido cambiar por Thomas y por la pequeña. Había superado sus adicciones y se había convertido en una madre dedicada y modélica. No se merecia eso. Nadie se merecía ese desprecio._

_- ¿Esa Puta? Muy mal mama, esas no son palabras para una dama de tu altura. -le recriminó Blaine. Viendo por primera vez el verdadero rostro de su progenitora. La cara de medusa finalmente visible tras la máscara de aristócrata. Suspiró intentándolo una última vez- ¿No cambiaréis de opinión verdad?_

_- No Blaine, es definitivo. Es hora de que lo aceptes._

_Se levantó del sofá caminando hacía el mini bar del salón, cogió una botella de agua y le dio un trago tratando de eliminar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta. No esperaba que las vacaciones de Navidad de ese año fueran así. Acababa de romper con Kurt y necesitaba a su familia. Quería paz y algún milagro navideño que le recordara que seguía habiendo magia a pesar de que el estuviera completamente a oscuras. Se había dado cuenta que estaba solo y la ansiedad le estaba matando. Este golpe no hacía mas que destrozar su mente y su cuerpo. Estaba enfermo y se sentía roto por dentro. _

_Demasiadas pérdidas en poco tiempo._

_Ese último pensamiento le hizo reflexionar. No había podido hacer nada por Thomas, lo de Kurt quizás se lo había merecido, sus amigos se había graduado y Coop estaba de gira. Sin embargo... Una luz se iluminó en su cabeza, una locura, la única que tenía sentido en esa navidad infernal que estaba viviendo. El único pensamiento lúcido que había tenido hasta el momento._

_- ¿Vais a llamar a los servicios sociales para dar a la hija de Thomas, vuestra nieta, en adopción? -Les preguntó sin alzar la voz. Mas calmado de lo que había estado en meses. Fría determinación en sus ojos cambiantes._

_- Así es y mas vale que dejes este tema ya Blaine, no es de tu incumbencia. -le advirtió su padre.- y si insistes en esto quizás sea momento de que comencemos a recortar tus privilegios. -Richard Anderson se acercó a su hijo.- Hemos permitido la absurda idea de que seas Gay, incluso te hemos dejado traer aquí a ese payaso de novio tuyo. Comportate como un Anderson o habrán consecuencias. Es hora de que madures. _

_Esas fueron las palabras que acabaron de centrar a Blaine. Las que desataron la pelea que siguió a ese momento. Los gritos, las verdades dichas a la cara y por último la amenaza de un niño que se daba cuenta que había estado viviendo una mentira. _

_- Si ella se va me iré por la misma puerta._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Acababan de dar las dos de la mañana cuando Mandy, la criada interina en casa de los Smythe despertó al único integrante de la familia que estaba en Ohio. Sebastian Smythe, el benjamín de los hermanos Smythe. Los golpes en la puerta le arrancaron de los brazos de morfeo en los que acaba de caer tras ina interesante noche en el Scandals. Despertó algo asustado ante la insistencia de la mujer, nunca le molestaba cuando llegaba a casa. Ella sabía lo que Sebastian hacía sin necesidad de que el explicara nada. Ella sabía que no iba a la biblioteca a estudiar cuando se enfundaba en sus vaqueros apretados. Se apresuró a ponerse unos pantalones de pijama y salió de la habitación al pasillo donde ella estaba esperando. Su cuarto era territorio privado y cuando el estaba en casa nadie entraba._

_Mandy era una mujer de sesenta años, una compañera y una segunda madre. Había estado toda su vida con ellos, había cuidado de su madre desde pequeña y simplemente no había podido resistir hacerse cargo de toda la prole de los Smythe, llenando el vacío que dejaban los patriarcas cuando debían viajar atendiendo los negocios de la familia dispersados por todo el mundo. Cabía recalcar que Sebastian era su adorado bebe, el que mas adoraba y al que mas le consentía. _

_- Mandy que ocurre. -La mujer le miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Hay un muchacho en la puerta, dice que se llama Blaine, que el señortio lo conoce._

_- ¿Blaine está aquí? -le preguntó extrañado, no era horario ni momento adecuado para que el siempre recto Blaine acudiera de visita._

_- Y no está solo. -Continuó.- Hay una pequeña y está muy herida. -Las palabras taladraron el cerebro de Sebastian acabando de anclarlo a la realidad. Despejando los últimos vestigios del sueño._

_- ¿¡Que mierda!? ¿Mandy de que coño estas hablando? -por primera vez la mujer no le reprendió por su vocabulario lo que asustó aún mas a Sebastian. _

_Bajó las escaleras siguiendo las indicaciones de Mandy. Le explicó que al ver a la pequeña los había echo entrar antes de ir a por Sebastian, pidiéndoles amablemente que esperaran en el salón, donde sin duda estarían mas calientes que en el porche, con la nieve cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Las brasas de la chimenea aún estaban encendidas y la habitación muy cálida. Corrió escaleras abajo y la escena que encontró le hizo temblar. Un pensamiento incrustado en su cabeza._

_Aquello no estaba bien._

_Blaine estaba en el sofá sentado con unos vaqueros y una camisa, empapado por culpa de la nieve, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras sujetaba a una niña que no podía tener mas de ocho años en sus brazos. La acunaba lentamente mientras no paraba de llorar y de pedirle que aguantara y que esperara un poco, _**que no se muriera**_**.**__ Las últimas palabras destrozaron la capa de hielo que Sebastian tenía por corazón y le impulsaron a sentir compasión de alguien que no conocía. Era un capullo, considerado por muchos como una perra insufrible pero aquello estaba a otro nivel, no sabia lo que estaba pasando y tampoco porque Blaine había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con una niña en brazos, no lo sabía, pero la imagen que veía frene a sus ojos no estaba bien._

_- ¿Blaine? -preguntó mientras rodeaba el sofá hasta llegar frente a él, se arrodillo y le sujetó el rostro para que centrara su mirada.- ¿Que ocurre?_

_- Lo siento... no quería despertarte. -le dijo, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El suave sollozo de Mandy escuchándose al fondo. Extrañamente Sebastian no sintió la imperiosa necesidad de convertir ese momento tenso en una broma como solía hacer cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado sentimentales.- Yo pensé...-pareció volver a la realidad tras pestañear un par de veces.- ha sido un error. -sentenció._

_Trató de levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron. Sebastian se apresuró a sujetarle y cuando lo hizo no le gustó lo que noto. Blaine estaba muy delgado, extremadamente delgado y al ver la ropa de cerca notó que estaba desgastada y sucia. La niña que tenía en sus brazos temblaba y tenía mucha fiebre, estaba envuelta en una chaqueta demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpecito y los ojos cerrados y hundidos, resaltando en su pálida cara. La sensación de que todo aquello estaba mal se hizo mucho mas presente en su corazón impulsándolo a volver a sentar a Blaine en el sofá y tomar partido a pesar de no saber en que se estaba metiendo. Aquello no era un capricho, no era un impulso de alguien desesperado, algo estaba pasando y Blaine había ido a buscarle a él. Sintió un desconocido calor en el pecho al darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida alguien le necesitaba a el. Al muchacho delgaducho que capitaneaba los Gorriones. Que había acudido directamente a el, porque necesitaba un amigo, una ayuda._

_- Blaine, no ha sido un error ¿que ocurre?_

_- No tengo a donde ir... -le dijo, las lágrimas de nuevo por sus mejillas.- No sabía a quien acudir. Yo... -se atragantó con sus propias palabras.- recordé la conversación del Lima Bean que tuvimos hace poco, me dijiste que si alguna vez te necesitaba, que podía acudir a ti... _

_Sebastian no lo había dicho por esa razón. Le había dicho las palabras, pero en una connotación diferente, eran una invitación sexual. Una que implicaba que cuando Kurt se cansara de el, Sebastian seguiría esperándole. Sin embargo se descubrió pensando que ese significado le gustaba mas. Los hombres siempre le buscaban como un buen culo al que follar, no como un amigo o alguien en quien confiar. El había estado convencido de que estaba bien, que no necesitaba mas. Al ver a Blaine y aquella niña se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Nunca había sido suficiente. Blaine le estaba demostrando una confianza ciega que hacía que Sebastian se encogiera y quisiera ayudar sin importar el porque y el como. _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Aleena despertó en una que no era su cama. Tampoco era la oscura habitación que tenía en casa de sus abuelos y mucho menos la que le habían asignado en el hospital. Se incorporó un poco siempre consciente del dolor en su pequeño cuerpecito. El accidente la había dejado como su muñeca Zhiza cuando el perro de los vecinos la había destrozado. A penas podía moverse y sentía dolor al respirar. _

_Miró la habitación y agradeció que su tío Blaine hubiera cambiado de sitio. El último en el que se había alojado estaba sucio y Aleena había tenido miedo de la rata que se escondía bajo su cama. Cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad se fijo que había alguien mas allí con ella. Era el chico mas guapo (aparte de su papi y su tío Blaine, claro) que había visto nunca. Tenía cara de ángel y estaba durmiendo en el sillón del fondo, recostado, tranquilo y en paz. Trató de incorporarse, pero una mano le sujetó en el sitio. Su tío estaba junto a ella, tumbado en la cama también, al otro lado. _

_Encendió la luz y pudo ver los ojos cansados de Blaine. Sin embargo estaba tranquilo, sin miedo, sin temblores. Mucho mas el que en mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Donde estamos tío Blaine? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz. El joven sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara._

_- En casa de un amigo mio. -señaló al Ángel que se había despertado y se acercaba a ellos mientras se frotaba los ojos. - Se llama Sebastian. _

_- Hola pequeña. -le dijo.- Me alegro de ver que al fin despertaste. Nos tenías muy preocupados. Llevas dos días durmiendo- Aleena le hizo hueco y le señaló la cama para que se sentara. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, se sentía bien, como en casa- Muy cortés por su parte señorita. _

_- Sebastian ha aceptado que nos quedemos unos días. -le informó el moreno._

_- Sabes que podéis quedaros el tiempo que sea Blaine. -le recordó el otro. _

_- No quiero abusar de tu cortesía. _

_- ¿Eres un ángel? -le preguntó la niña mirándole con enormes e inocentes ojos. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando sobresaltados y después estallaron en suaves carcajadas._

_- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -le preguntó Sebastian. _

_- Porque pareces uno, eres muy guapo y amable. Además... -dudo un poco antes de continuar.- Los ángeles cuidan de las personas buenas... _

_- ¿Y tu eres una persona buena? -le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa y los ojos enrojecidos.- Eres un bicho que no quiere tomarse el jarabe que le mandó el médico._

_- Sabe mal... -trató de defenderse la niña haciendo pucheros.- Es como chupar metal._

_- ¿Gyludol? -preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja. Ambos asintieron.- Yo lo odiaba de pequeño. -Dijo arrugando la nariz. Con esa afirmación se gano una enorme sonrisa por parte de la pequeña._

_- Soy buena tío Blaine. -le dijo la niña volviendo a la conversación anterior. Estaba muy interesada en defender su inocencia.- Arreglo mi habitación y hago todos los deberes. -Su tío aún dudo unos segundos antes de hablar._

_- En fin... parece que habremos de admitirlo... -Blaine rodó los ojos y ella sonrió. Se giró a mirar a Sebastian._

_- ¿Entonces cuidarás de nosotros? Tío Blaine es muy amable también, me ha cuidado todo este tiempo, me ha comprado las medicinas y les gritó a los malos con traje que querían llevarme. _

_Los dos hombres cruzaron miradas y por un segundo que se le hizo eterno a Aleena nadie dijo nada. Sin embargo a los minutos apareció una sonrisa pícara en los labios de Sebastian antes de decir la frase mas hermosa que la niña había oído en toda su corta vida. _

_- Cuidaré de vosotros y si tu tío me lo permite, no solo será ahora, sino siempre._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_- ¡Llegó tarde! -exclamó Blaine desde el baño. Sebastian simplemente se dio la vuelta en la cama, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada._

_- Es una clase Blay, no el fin del mundo._

_- Es el fin del mundo si hablamos de que quiero sorprender a este profesor para conseguir la beca como adjunto en la universidad. -Le quitó la almohada para golpearle con ella.- Además es la exposición de mi trabajo de fin de carrera capullo, no una clase. _

_Sebastian gruñó mientras se levantaba, había asumido mucho tiempo atrás que cuando la histeria poseia a Blaine, nadie mas en la casa podía dormir. Tuvo la delicadeza de ponerse unos pantalones antes de salir de la habitación para cubrir su desnudez. Dormir así se había convertido en un vicio y el que Blaine no se opusiera le había costado mas de una situación curiosa cuando la enana decidía visitarles por las mañanas, Len les había pedido que tuvieran consideración y no pervirtieran su joven mente. Sebastian se había reído y le había prometido que siempre llevaría pantalones... fuera de su habitación claro está. _

_Saltó de la cama y disfrutó de la suave luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba de vacaciones y pensaba volver a dormirse en cuanto el histérico de su novio saliera de la casa, el había defendido su trabajo de fin de grado dos semanas antes obteniendo un 9'75. Una nota para nada despreciable por lo que se merecía unas vacaciones y al menos dos semanas de levantarse tarde y vaguear en casa. Miró el reloj y tras situarse en que era viernes salió al pasillo. Consideró ducharse, pero cambió de opinión rápido, si no le preparaba el desayuno Blaine este no comería nada y se ponía realmente irritante cuando no llenaba su estómago antes de salir de casa. Lo último que necesitaba si quería defender bien aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto._

_Preparó tostadas y zumo, también hizo café para el moreno. Tostado y con un toque de canela, como mas le gustaba. ¿Quien iba a decir, cuatro años atrás que Sebastian Smythe se convertiría en un manitas en la cocina? La respuesta era sencilla nadie que quisiera sostener la cabeza sobre sus hombros en presencia del rubio. Volvió a mirar el reloj y se extrañó al no ver una niña de once años rondando por la cocina. Asegurándose de no dejar nada al fuego salió en busca de la pequeña. Debía ir a clase y ella jamás se retrasaba. Llamó a la puerta y se inquietó al no recibir respuesta. Aleena tenía un oído espectacular y no dormía profundamente, siempre atenta a lo que le rodeaba. Abrió un poco la puerta y se sorprendió al verla en la cama aún. Se acercó y comprobó que el despertador había sonado dos veces, la lucecita roja le indicaba que estaba en "repetición". Dirigió su mano al hombro descubierto de la niña para despertarla. Cuando la tocó supo que algo no iba bien, tenía la piel ardiendo. _

_- ¡Blaine! -gritó al tiempo que la destapaba. Tenía el cuerpo perlado en sudor y no podía recuperar la consciencia a pesar de que Sebastian la movía sin parar._

_El moreno entró corriendo en la habitación y cuando vio a Sebastian abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña sintió como el mundo se iba a la mierda. Estaba enferma de nuevo. _

_- Tiene fiebre y no puedo despertarla. -le informó._

_- Hay que llamar a una ambulancia. -le dijo temblando._

_- No, yo la llevaré. -le dijo Sebastian con fría determinación.- Será mucho mas rápido de ese modo._

_- Cogeré las cosas mientras te vistes._

_Blaine se levantó de la cama y buscó en la estantería los papeles del seguro médico de Aleena. Su informe completo estaba allí, una copia de sus medicamentos y alergias preparado para situaciones como esa. La niña no tenía muy bien los riñones y ciertos virus aprovechaban esa situación para atacar con mas fuerza._

_- No Blaine, tu ve a la tesis. -la voz de su novio le sacó de la búsqueda concienzuda que estaba haciendo. Seguía en la cama, sujetando a la pequeña, acariciando su cara._

_- ¡¿Que?! -le gritó, esperaba haber oído mal.- ¡no! Nuestra pequeña nos necesita._

_- Y tu necesitas esa beca.-le recordó.- Yo la llevaré._

_- Me necesita. -Se obcecó._

_- Eso no lo dudo, -Se levantó con ella en brazos.- Pero también me necesita a mi y no era una broma cuando os dije, aquel día en mi casa, en medio de la noche, empapados y enfermos que iba a cuidar de vosotros. No me voy a retractar y no quiero simplemente los buenos momentos, cuando haya sonrisas y juegos. No solo estaré cuando sea fácil. Te estoy pidiendo que confíes Blaine. Que creas en mi, no voy a huir y es hora de demostrartelo._

_- Bas... _

_- Blay, confía en mi por favor. Se que siempre has tenido el temor a esto. -Blaine fue a hablar, pero Sebastian le interrumpió.- No te lo estoy recriminando, simplemente constato un hecho, soy un grano en el culo el día que estoy de buen humor y hasta hace tiempo solo pensaba en mi polla y en lo que podía hacer con ella. Es el momento de demostrarte que realmente he cambiado. No solo por ti Blay, también quiero demostrarmelo a mi. Puedo hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo. Y lo mas importante, por ella, por ti, por mi, por esta familia. Quiero hacerlo._

_Blaine observó al hombre que tenía frente a el. Al principio había visto aquello como una locura. ¿él en un noviazgo con Sebastian Bitch Smythe? ¿Confiándole algo tan preciado como su sobrina? Cualquiera que le hubiera insinuado algo similar en su último año de preparatoria se habría llevado un buen golpe. Sin embargo era su realidad y la mejor apuesta que había echo en su vida. Confiar en aquel capullo arrogante había sido la decisión mas difícil y a la vez sencilla que había tomado en su vida. Lo había apostado todo a una carta. El As de corazones. Y ahí se encontraba, observando como Sebastian había pasado de ser un niño a un padre. Un hombre no simplemente capaz de cuidar de si mismo y de el, sino también de una pequeña enferma. Realmente las palabras de Aleena no habían podido ser mas acertadas. Era un Ángel. _

_- Confío en ti._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Aleena entró en casa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. La calidez de su hogar le llenó el corazón en aquel triste día. Su padre le había llamado en el descanso entre clases. Algo horrible había ocurrido y Papa Bas la necesitaba mas que nunca en casa junto a el. Dejó la mochila descuidadamente en la entrada y se acercó al salón. Podía escuchar la conversación de su papa Blaine junto a si tía Brittany. _

_- Sebastian no sabía que su padre estaba enfermo. Nos ha pillado de sorpresa. -decía la mujer._

_- Estaba tremendamente unidos. _

_Aleena podía verles, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con una café en las manos y las caras mas tristes que había visto nunca. Se encogió apretándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras la rubia le frotaba la espalda a su padre tratando de reconfortarlo. _

_Brittany había llegado como un regalo de navidad necesitado en la familia Smythe-Anderson. Había aparecido en la puerta del apartamento, con los ojos rojos, la falda desecha, un abrigo roto y una pequeña maleta. Había pedido asilo por una noche y nunca se había marchado. Britt había sufrido mucho, demasiado para alguien de solo veinticinco años y la casa que tenían era demasiado grande para solo tres personas. Además Aleena ya tenía trece años y una compañía femenina le era mas que necesaria a pesar de que sus padres habían echo un trabajo excelente con su educación. Mejor que el de mucho otros había que decir. Aquella primera navidad había sido la primera de maravillosas. Dos años después Britt se había convertido en una sorpresa, había sustituido al capullo de Adam y convertido en la ayudante de Papa Blaine en el buffet. _

_Sebastian solía bromear diciendo que su casa se había convertido en algo así como "el refugio de los caidos". Todas las almas rotas acababan entre esas cuatro paredes, lamiéndose las heridas, escondiendo las viejas cicatrices. _

_Dejó a los dos en la cocina y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Si no se equivocaba y dudaba que lo hiciera su papa estaría en el despacho. Entró sin llamar y descubrió que si que conocía a su padre. Estaba sentado en el viejo sillón de cuero, con las piernas encogidas y la cara escondida en las rodillas, temblaba suavemente pero no emitía sonido alguno. Lloraba en silencio, justo como lo hacía ella. Se aproximó y se sentó en la parte del sofá que quedaba libre, no se movió ni habló en los siguientes minutos, simplemente estuvo allí, esperando que su papi la buscara, era como el hacía las cosas. _

_Quince minutos después se movió, cambió de posición sus piernas y acabó tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su pequeña. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sujetaba con fuerza un marco. La foto que contenía era un retrato familiar muy especial, estaban ellos tres junto a sus abuelos. A los padres de Sebastian. Aleena no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar el cabello rubio de su papi, extrañamente conectada a el en ese momento. Creando un vínculo que los haría inseparables en un futuro. Ella comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, también había perdido a su padre, al hombre que la había criado los primeros siete años de su vida. Ella era la única que podía consolarlo en ese momento y Blaine lo sabía. Ella había perdido y había descubierto que incluso de las mayores pérdidas se podían sacar cosas buenas. _

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia. Es un pequeña introducción sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez años en las vidas de estas personas. ¿Alguien se sorprendió de ver a Britt por aquí? Os advierto que tiene mucha historia, se podría decir que es el personaje secundario que mas va a aparecer aparte de un protagonista que aún nos queda por llegar. Y los tres que ya hemos conocido en este capitulo.

Hay unas pocas canciones que me han inspirado en este capitulo, son:

**Broken, de Amy lee y Seether.**

**Runaway de Pink.**

**Hello de Evanescence. **

Esta última mas íntimamente ligada al último trozo, cuando Sebastian pierde a su padre y Aleena está ahí para consolarle. Ese trozo sabe a poco y os adelanto que hay mas de ese día pero me pareció algo muy importante como para ponerlo todo aquí. Quiero introducirlo en el momento adecuado (uno que ya tengo pensado y medio escrito) cargado de tensión.

He de decir que en un primer momento había pensado en que la historia fuera sobre Kurt y Blaine, ellos dos adoptando a la pequeña hija de su vecina, pero derepente algo cambio en mi cabeza (ver la manera de disculparse de Sebastian en el capitulo On my Way quizas...) que me hizo detenerme y decir... hey! no... tengo algo mejor. Y así nacio.

En fin, lo he publicado hoy porque mañana vuelve Glee y tengo muchas ganas...

Espero vuestros comentarios. **Me inspiraís vosotros y sin vuestras palabras no soy nada.**

BEsos y hasta pronto!


	2. Home Sweet Home

__Hola Hola.

Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de Separated Ways. Lo primero es lo primero:

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****Dicho esto, espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste. Como a partir de ahora veréis tiene al principio un pequeño recuerdo que aparecerá en cada capítulo. Mas o menos nos irán contando detalles de la historia. Este en concreto nos muestra la manera en que Sebastian finalmente decide mas a un nivel existencial que razonal que quiere que Aleena sea su hija. Me apreció bonito escribirlo, en fin, ya me daréis vuestra opinión.

Si mas dilación, aquí esta el cap. Disfrutad!

* * *

_Sebastian nunca había sido creyente, es mas, repelía las Iglesias como el diablo el agua bendita. No entendía la manera en la que la gente se reunía los Domingos, con sus poses de moralidad asumiendo un lugar en el cielo por madrugar y sentarse allí a escuchar lo que un hombre ególatra les ordenaba hacer. Odiaba la manera en la que la gente demostraba su fe creyendo que por saludar al Pastor quedaba libre de pecado. Todo el mundo tenía pecados inconfesables, Sebastian lo sabía mejor que nadie, el había provocado mas de uno en aquellos limpios cristianos. _

_Sin embargo allí se encontraba, frente a la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora del Perpetuo Socorro, con la cara surcada en lágrimas y la piel en carne viva. Sebastian había creído mucho tiempo atrás. El se había sentado en aquellos bancos con su tía Anette y había escuchado al Pastor hablar de las bondades del Señor. Después había crecido, había madurado y no entendía como alguien tan poderoso como ese supuesto Dios permitía el hambre en el mundo o que las guerras se llevaran a tantos hombres buenos. Se podía decir que Sebastian había dejado de creer en el momento en que un uniformado militar había llamado a su puerta y les había comunicado a su familia y a el, que su hermano mayor, Daniel, había muerto en acto de servicio. Su madre lloró durante tres semanas, con la foto de su bebe en las manos, Sebastian dejó de creer en un Dios que a pesar de recibir cada día sus rezos había permitido que una bomba de llevara a su hermano cuando el solo tenía trece años. _

_Sebastian ya no creía, pero en aquel momento deseo hacerlo. Necesitaba algo que le anclara al mundo, que le devolviera la esperanza y le diera una nueva oportunidad. Entró a la Iglesia sintiéndose incómodo, extraño, fuera de lugar. No era ni remotamente su sitio, pero tenía que hacerlo, había agotado las opciones no metafísicas y rogar era lo único que le quedaba por intentar. Entró al confesionario y se arrodillo como le había enseñado su abuela a hacer. La ventana que le separaba del cura se descorrió y sintió el carraspeo de alguien al otro lado._

_- Dime hijo, ¿Que te trae a la casa del señor?_

_- No se como hacer esto padre. -le confesó apartando las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas._

_- ¿Es la primera vez que te confiesas?_

_- Así es..._

_- Entonces yo te guiaré. Dime, ¿Que motivo te ha hecho entrar hoy aquí, En la casa del señor?_

_- El miedo. -le dijo. Sinceridad a raudales en sus palabras.- Tengo miedo de perder a la gente a la que amo._

_- Es un miedo muy común, no has de sentirte avergonzado. Pero ¿Porque deberías perder a la gente a la que amas? ¿Has hecho algo malo?_

_- No... ese es el problema padre, que esta vez no he hecho nada malo. _

_Y era cierto, por primera vez no estaba fastidiando las cosas con su estupidez o su obsesión por controlarlo todo. La vida les iba bien y el destino, karma, Dios o como quisiera llamarlo no estaba complacido. Quien quiera que controlara sus vidas había tenido que hacer que ella enfermara de nuevo, que volviera el dolor. Sebastian llevaba nueve años portándose bien y el destino no estaba contento aún, le obligaba a pagar cada una de las ofensas que había hecho en el pasado. Le obligaba a sufrir, a perder y a llorar justo cuando creía que al fin podía respirar tranquilo._

_- No te entiendo hijo._

_- Es mi hija, mi pequeña está enferma y los médicos no sabes si se pondrá bien. -le explicó._

_Sabía que estaba mintiendo pues Aleena no era suya de verdad. Su sangre no corria por sus venas, pero la sentía unida a su persona mas de lo que alguna vez se había sentido el unido a nadie. Era su hija y si Dios existía el comprendería el porque no podía llamarla simplemente "ella"._

_- Y has entrado buscando el milagro. -el hombre suspiró al otro lado de la reja.- El dolor nos hace llegar a extremos hijo, nos hace buscar soluciones en los lugares en los que no creeríamos encontrarlos jamás y sin embargo la mas difícil de las respuestas esta en nosotros mismos. Ver el dolor en una persona cercana y sentirlo como propio es hermoso, habla de amor y de amistad. Has de ser fuerte y recordar que Dios tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros._

_- Gracias padre. -Sebastian se preparó para escapar de allí, había sido una completa estupidez. Sin embargo el cura no había acabado.. _

_Salió de allí con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Paró de camino al hospital y le compró un pequeño peluche de un gatito a Aleena, le chiflaban aquellos monstruitos y a pesar de tener casi dieciséis años seguía volviéndose loca cuando alguien le regalaba uno. Cuando llegó a Urgencias saludó a la mujer que les había atendido días atrás y se encaminó al quinto piso. Abrió la puerta y se estremeció al ver a Blaine sentado con la cabeza hundida en las manos. Se mecía suavemente y los hombros se elevaban al compás de los espasmos que dejaba el llanto. Supo que esa situación debía de acabar, las palabras del cura frescas en su memoria. _

_"__Pero hay ocasiones en que esperar no es suficiente, se cual es tu dilema hijo, se cual es tu dolor. Y como te he dicho la solución está en ti y en lo que tu puedes hacer por ella. Quizás no puedas curarla como los médicos, pero puedes darle toda la fortaleza que me estas demostrando hoy aquí, puedes sujetarle la mano y dejar que su dolor pase a ti. Puedes ser tu quien la guíe de vuelta y le enseñe a creer, no en un Dios, no soy tan iluso, pero si en la idea de que aún hay esperanza, de que nunca es tarde si se lucha por ello. Que si se desea con fuerza puede haber una solución aunque el dolor nos ciegue. Que sigue habiendo Fé"_

_- Blaine, amor. -El hombre alzó la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos pero no había lágrimas.- Estoy aquí._

_- Lo se, pero me hundo Sebastian. No puedo soportarlo._

_- Pues apoyate en mi. -le dio la mano y le ayudó a acercarse a la cama donde descansaba Aleena.- Porque hoy no es sobre nosotros, es sobre nuestra pequeña y tu y yo la vamos a traer de vuelta._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Home sweet home. **

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar despertando a Blaine. Sacó una mano de entre las mantas y rechazó la llamada sin siquiera ver quien era. Escondió de nuevo la cabeza entre las mantas y se concentró en el cálido brazo que rodeaba su cintura y en el pecho que se movía acompasado contra su espalda. Aquello era el cielo y el _puto _móvil no iba a destrozar su maravillosa mañana de domingo. Era el primer día libre que se tomaba en dos meses y no pensaba dejar que nada ni nadie le destrozara aquel maravilloso día en familia que había preparado. Echaba de menos a sus chicas y necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con ellas antes de volverse definitivamente loco. El zumbido volvió dos veces mas con el mismo resultado. Tras los intentos fallidos el teléfono se quedó en silencio, al parecer la persona al otro lado de la linea se había dado por vencida al fin.

O al parecer no...

Blaine estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Se asomó por encima de las mantas y vio a Aleena con el teléfono fijo portátil en las manos, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y una pernera de su pijama de Mickey Mouse subido.

- Papa, es Tim. Es importante según el. -le dijo antes de que le lanzara el teléfono.

- Dile que se vaya al infierno. -el aparató volvió a volar hasta las manos de Aleena.- Es mi día libre.

- Ha amenazado con no dejar de llamar hasta que hables con el así que ten piedad de mi y contesta.

Blaine gruñó como una animal herido y se puso los pantalones antes de salir de la cama. Sebastian trató de retenerle aún dormido, pero el moreno tenía años de experiencia en escabullirse de la trampa mortal que significaba Sebastian Smythe y una cama en la misma habitación. Sujetó el endiablado aparato y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña antes de enviarla a su habitación a seguir durmiendo. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y que el tuviera que levantarse no significaba que los demás debieran hacerlo.

Se movió hasta la cocina y contestó al tiempo que encendía la cafetera. Si no podía dormir lo mejor sería llenar su organismo de cafeína.

- ¿Que se ha roto para que me despiertes a las siete de la mañana en mi día libre Tim? -le preguntó a su joven asistente.

- _Buenos días a ti también jefe. -_la risa del muchacho le encrespó los nervios.- ¿_Tenemos mal despertar? ¿Anoche no hubo fiesta? Creía que ese maridito tuyo te tenía bien cubierto..._

- ¿Has visto el papel que tengo en el segundo cajón de mi despacho Tim? -Llenó una taza del humeante líquido negro.

- _No ¿por?_

- Es tu carta de despido. Solo necesita mi firma y desapareces. -Le advirtió.- Sebastian lo hizo mucho tiempo atrás así que guardate esos comentarios para tus amigos o buscate otro empleo.

Un pequeño dolor de despertó en su cabeza, punzante y concentrado en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Blaine, con los años había aprendido a separar su vida del trabajo, a convertirse en una persona diferente cuando se ponía el traje de chaqueta. El siempre había sido dulce y amable, un buen muchacho. Tristemente había descubierto que esas dos no eran cualidades a valorar en el carácter de un abogado. Había aprendido por las malas que la bondad no tenía cabida en el mundo de los negocios y su asistente había trasgredido el límite esa vez. Tim no era un mal chico, Blaine lo sabía y le dolía tener que ser duro con el, pero tenía potencial y su conformismo le hacia perder muchas oportunidades en la vida. La firma de abogados que Sebastian y el tenían no necesitaba chicos que aspiraban a ser los bufones del equipo, el necesitaba jóvenes ambiciosos, mezquinos e inteligentes. Abogados dispuestos a luchar contra viento y marea como ellos dos, necesitaba fuerza y no humor.

Además, nadie se metía con su chico. Ese pipiolo debía aprender que uno no podía ir bromeando sobre Sebastian Smythe si no quería llevarse un golpe tres veces mas fuerte. Bas era un jefe muy exigente y cruel, pero el podía ser peor si se lo proponía. No estaba de mas recordarlo de vez en cuando.

_- Lo siento jefe._

- Eso esta mejor. -Blaine se sintió un poco mal (solo una pizca) por el grado de arrepentimiento que había notado en la voz de Tim.- Ahora porque coño me llamas en mi día libre.

- _Hay novedades sobre el caso Claire contra Stevenson..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aleena volvió a su habitación asegurándose que su padre se quedaba en la cocina. Si le hubiera seguido posiblemente le hubiera caído una buena bronca. Se acercó al escritorio y resignada apagó el ordenador. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado empanada leyendo hasta las siete de la mañana, una hora desde luego poco razonable a pesar de ser la noche del Sábado. En un principio no tenía pensado quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde (o pronto según se mirara), simplemente se había quedado esperando que sus padres llegaran de sus "noches de esparcimiento" como a ella le gustaba llamarlas. No le gustaba irse a dormir cuando era la única habitante de la casa, le daba la extraña sensación de que si lo hacía, si se quedaba dormida sin nadie allí podían pasar muchas cosas malas y ya había tenido suficientes a lo largo de su vida.

Esperó que el sistema operativo cerrara la sesión y después apagó el ordenador. Odiaba que sus autores favoritos actualizaran sus publicaciones siempre en horarios diversos, nunca estaba preparada y solía acabar acumulando mucho que leer, situación que provocaba muchas veces que se le pasara la hora de acostarse. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, buscó a tientas el reproductor de música y se colocó los cascos para tratar de dormir. A la quinta canción cayó rendida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaine se mantuvo al teléfono, quince minutos mas escuchando las novedades sobre el caso que les estaba volviendo locos. Era complicado y Sebastian se había empeñado en tratar personalmente con lo que Blaine se había visto arrastrado detrás, haciendo las entrevistas pertinentes y hablando con los medios que habían "explotado" la noticia. Todo lo que su marido odiaba hacer le tocaba a el, era bueno con los medios, tenía ese toque de inocencía que acaba soltando la lengua incluso de los periodistas mas veteranos. Tim se estaba encargando de reunir los testimonios de los vecinos y amigos. Había encontrado un giro interesante en la situación y aunque le fastidiara admitirlo había hecho bien en avisarle. Tras prometer revisar sus investigaciones al día siguiente se despidió y finalmente colgó. Se desplazó al salón y revisó la columna de correo pendiente que tenía apilada en la mesa de la entrada. Hacía días que no revisaban el cartas que llegaban y este se había amontonado precariamente allí amenazando inclemente con derribar la pequeña columna que había formado. Ya que tenía la mañana perdida lo mínimo que podía hacer era poner algo de orden en las facturas y las invitaciones que recibía la firma a diario. Antes de ponerse con ellas le envió un mensaje a Jeff, el compañero de juerga que Sebastian y el habían tenido la noche anterior, recordándole que la resaca era muy mala compañera los sábados por la mañana.

Apiló los recibos para que Sebastian los almacenara después en la carpeta correspondiente y eliminó las cartas publicitarias que inundaban su buzón. Leyó algunas invitaciones y cuando llegó a la última carta se quedó mudo. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Era sencilla, un sobre blanco con al dirección de Ohio que tan bien conocía escrita en el reverso. El símbolo de Dalton estampado en uno de los bordes trayendo palabras y frase a medio acabar entre clases, recuerdos que hacía tiempo creía haber olvidado. A pesar de que la carta no iba dirigida a el no pudo evitar abrirla.

_**Mi muy estimado Señor Smythe-Anderson:**_

_**Mi nombres es Wesley Charles Montgomery y como nuevo director de la Academia Dalton para jóvenes es un placer para mi invitarle a la primera reunión anual de veteranos de la Academia, que tendrá lugar el próximo nueve de Octubre en el salón de Actos de dicha institución. La reunión consistirá inicialmente en un discurso conmemoratorio del paso de su generación por la institución, donde se recordarán los buenos momentos que pasaron allí, se proyectarán la serie de actuaciones de los Gorriones de esa generación con la finalidad de devolver su talento a las sagradas paredes de la Academia. Todo ello adrezado de una cena en el salón comedor de la misma.**_

_**Mas tarde se les facilitará la entrada a la fiesta emplazada en la sala de asambleas donde se servirán cócteles y se bailará hasta que nuestros cansados huesos digan basta. **_

_**Es necesaria la confirmación de la asistencia y le invitamos a que traiga con usted a un acompañante. La Academia Dalton siempre tiene los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazar a cualquiera que desee poner los pies en ella. **_

_**Así que sin mas, le esperamos el próximo día Nueve a las seis de la tarde.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención y pase un buen día. **_

_**W.C. Montgomery **_

_**Director de la Academia Dalton.**_

Releyó la carta y se ilusionó ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a sus amigos Gorriones, a los muchachos que le había apoyado en algunos de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, cuando era simplemente un joven perdido en la inmensidad de algo que no comprendía. Blaine no pudo evitar reír ante el pequeño post-it que había pegado al reverso de la carta. Estaba escrito con la familiar y estilizada letra de Wes. Aquella pequeña nota mucho mas su estilo que la seria carta que acaba de leer. Cuatro frases amontonadas con un mensaje muy claro.

_**P.S. Como se te ocurra no aparecer voy a buscarte suricato te lo advierto y mas vale que traigas a Blaine contigo, echo de menos a mi hermano y no me fío de ti ni un pelo. a saber que sucia jugarreta has hecho para hacer que se quede contigo ¿Comprendido? **_

_**Y para que quede claro, sigo enfadado tras ver en lo que convertiste a mis preciados Gorriones... ¿"Glad you came"? ¿De verdad Sebastian? ¡Pavaroti seguro se revolvió en su tumba! ¡Los Gorriones tenían clase, no eran meseras de carretera!**_

Se levantó del sofá con la carta en las manos. El buen humor con el que se había dio a dormir el día anterior floreciendo de nuevo. Esa invitación era una sorpresa de las buenas y según lo que había escrito al final Wes a el también le estaban esperando a pesar de no haberse graduado en Dalton. Ver a sus antiguos compañeros después de tanto tiempo le creó una sensación cálida en el pecho seguida del desconcierto y aunque no quisiera admitirlo del miedo. Había cambiado mucho en esos diez años y no sabía lo que sus compañeros opinarían de el en ese momento, cuando todo había salido a la luz recientemente. _Gracias papa, _pensó Blaine con amargura. _Si solo hubieras estado callado un año mas..._ A pesar de que el jurado había fallado a su favor, el revuelo que había montado había sido agotador y casi había acabado con la frágil salud de Aleena, situación que jamás podría perdonarles a los Señores Anderson. Con quienes se había asegurado de romper cualquier vínculo legal que quedara. Blaine ya no tenía familia mas allá de las puertas de su hogar. Entró en la habitación que compartía con Bas y los malos pensamientos desaparecieron. Su marido estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, los ojos prácticamente cerrados y mirando a su alrededor confundido, pelo revuelto y sonrisa complacida. La imagen mas maravillosa que Blaine hubiera visto nunca, resumible en una palabra: Adorable.

- ¿Que haces despierto a las ocho de la mañana? -le preguntó confundido Sebastian mientras trataba de esconder un bostezo.

- Tim llamó. -se acercó hasta quedar al borde de la cama, apoyó una rodilla pero no hizo mas avance.- Tenía información importante y tras escucharla pienso que ha hecho bien.

- ¿El caso de Claire?

- Así es.

- Bien, al parecer va a conservar su trabajo una semana mas, pero sigo sin comprender que haces fuera de la cama.

- ¿Preparar café?

- No me sirve como escusa. Ven aquí.

Sebastian salió del cobijo de las mantas enredando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Le atrajo a el y le saludó como debía ser, como siempre había sido desde que estaban juntos. Blaine se dejó hacer y se encontró tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con Bas sobre el, besándolo lentamente, profundamente.

Blaine había aprendido a reconocer los estados de ánimo de Sebastian mediante sus besos. Sabía que cuando estaba triste besaba muy suavemente, un simple roce en el que demostraba mas que con palabras, un casto beso sin ganas de provocar, solo buscando consuelo. Cuando estaba enfadado las cosas cambiaban por completo, era salvaje y agresivo, le mordía los labios y le sacaba los gemidos a dentelladas, tratando de conseguir el control de la situación, dominando a Blaine para demostrar que _no se debía_ discutir con Sebastian Smythe. Había ocasiones en las que era puro fuego, la lujuria y la pasión cruzando una extraña barrera con el dolor, sacando los dientes y besandole con la lengua y el alma, solo en momentos en los que la pasión era incontrolable, cuando no podían hacer otra cosa mas que follarse hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo cuando lo hacía de ese modo, lento y profundo, arrancando suspiros pero sin ir demasiado rápido, deleitándose en el sabor de sus labios, era como a Blaine mas le gustaba. Tenía un significado claro que le encantaba, era la manera en la que Sebastian le decía _te quiero_ cada día. Sin necesidad de palabras, solo sintiendo y dejándose sentir.

Blaine enterró los dedos en el revuelto pelo de Sebastian masageando con dulzura el cuero cabelludo haciendo que su esposo soltara un gemido de satisfacción antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine, su lugar favorito en el mundo.

- Sabes, me gustaría hacer algo especial hoy. -le dijo Blaine sin cesar los movimientos de su mano.- Algo como ir a comer fuera o ver una película en el cine, algo familiar.

- Mmm... -Contestó Sebastian perdido en la comodidad de la situación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mas. Sebastian desenterró la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Blaine antes de darle otro beso. Miró el reloj y centró su mirada de nuevo en los perfectos labios del hombre bajo el.

- ¿Cuando vuelve nuestra animadora? -le preguntó antes de darle otro beso.

- Esta tarde.

- Podíamos esperar a que llegue para ir todos juntos, le apasiona el cine y Aleena se divierte mucho cuando va con ella. Además a Britt le vendrá bien, necesita despejar la mente.-Blaine sujetó la cara de Sebastian y le dio un beso un poco mas cargado de pasión.

Ahí estaba una de las razones por la que finalmente se había enamorado de Sebastian. Cuando creía que era indiferente o que los demás le importaban una mierda llegaba el con ese tipo de comentarios tambaleando su mundo, haciendo que los pilares que sujetaban la razón y el orden de las cosas se sintieran confundidos ante el corazón tan cálido que mostraba la que aparentemente era la persona mas fría del planeta. Cambiante como el tiempo, inamovible con el sol. Destrozando el orden de la existencia siendo completamente adorable sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Era realmente la persona mas considerada que había conocido y cada vez que le demostraba el infinito amor que tenía hacía las dos únicas mujeres que actualmente estaban en sus vidas tenía ganas de embotellar su esencia y preservarlo para la eternidad. "_Sebastian Smythe, sincero y simple. 100% de consideración" _rezaría la etiqueta. Un éxito de ventas asegurado.

- ¡Y aún te preguntas porque te quiero! -le dijo en un arrebato. Sebastian sonrió con una jugarreta escondida en la mirada.

- Yo creía que simplemente lo hacías por mi enorme... -Blaine rodó los ojos. De nuevo había olvidado con de quien estaba hablando.

- Bien, llamaré al Modesto para que baje del cielo, que ya subes tu.

Saltó fuera de la cama y encendió la luz del baño. La risa de sebastian le acompañó mientras encendía el agua caliente de la ducha. Se miró al espejo y comprobó que un afeitado no estaría de mas, solía conservar algo de barba, pero lo que llevaba en ese momento era demasiado incluso para el, podría comenzar a criar pollitos en ella si no se la recortaba.

- ¿Hay una reunión en Dalton?

Blaine recordó la carta y volvió a la habitación. Sebastian se había levantado y brillaba en su desnudez. Los rayos que entraban por la ventana iluminaban la piel ligeramente tostada dándole un toque casi etéreo que al moreno siempre le fascinaba. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se olvidó de nuevo de la carta, centrándose en porque aún no habían tenido sexo aquella mañana.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? -le preguntó Sebastian al darse cuenta de su extrema atención.

Blaine cometió el error de morderse el labio. Bas soltó el papel y se aproximó a su presa con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Blaine, ejecutando alguna especie de hechizo que lo mantenía en el sitio. Sabía que cuando se ponía así, en su forma de 'cazador', no había nada que pudiera detenerle. Que probablemente acabaría de espaldas en la cama, siendo embestido brutalmente y gimiendo hasta el nombre de sus antepasados. La excitación le recorrió como un latigazo, la imagen era mas que tentadora. Sus pieles estaban apunto de hacer contacto cuando Sebastian se alejó un paso alzando una ceja.

- ¿Tu y yo no estábamos enfadados? -Blaine recordó entre la nebulosa de la lujuria algo sobre una discursión absurda que había acabado con cada uno durmiendo en el lado opuesto de la cama.

- No.

- Mentiroso... -Sebastian se alejó otro paso.- Si que lo recuerdas.

- Realmente no. - Lo peor es que no mentía. Sebastian era capaz de arrancarle cualquier signo de razón con su sola presencia.

Blaine dio un paso hacía el y el otro reculó siempre sonriendo, retándole con la mirada a buscarle, a apresarle. Lo malo era que Blaine no tenía ganas de juego y si Sebastian no estaba por la labor de follarlo el tendría que poner remedio a la situación siendo el quien dominara la situación. Lo que estaba mas que claro era que **NO **iba a quedarse sin sexo mañanero.

En un par de zancadas lo atrapó y lo empujó contra la cama lanzándose encima. Con los años habían descubierto que Blaine era quien tenía mas fuerza de los dos aunque fuera mas bajito, Sebastian estaba mas delgado y a pesar de tener también considerable potencia tenía un poco menos de músculo que su marido, lo que hacía las cosas en la cama bastante sorpresivas y emocionantes. Se montó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le sujetó del pelo con fuerza para besarle como solo lo hacía cuando quería dejar claro quien llevaría la batuta esa vez. Sebastian tenía ganas de jugar y le contestó con fuerza, mordiéndole la lengua cuando el otro trato de meterla en su boca. Sebastian hacía el amor como peleaba, con rabia y pasión. Blaine no se amedrentó y con una sonrisa juguetona le soltó la boca para comenzar a morderle suavemente el cuello. Sebastian se removió incómodo bajo el y trató de alejarlo de la zona, pero Blaine se aseguro de que no pudiera moverse, le sujetó ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza recostándose completamente sobre el.

- Blaine... -le advirtió Bas con los dientes apretados.

- No hay piedad para los malvados Sebastian.

Le mordió el cuello con fuerza como sabía que el otro odiaba. Se concentró en buscar el pulso y cuando lo localizo se ensañó con la zona lamiendo y golpeando con su lengua con tal de sensibilizar aun mas la piel. Sebastian se removía y trataba de alejarse sin resultado alguno, huyendo del placer que era sin duda demasiado para el. Había sido en un error cuando Blaine descubrió porque Sebastian no dejaba que se acercara a su cuello. Lo había pillado dormido en el sillón y se había recostado encima, acariciándole, dispuesto a despertarle cuando se le ocurrió portarse mal y probar el cuello que tanto había anhelado. Sebastian, durmiendo como estaba no había podido defenderse y se había puesto prácticamente como una barra de metal al primer toque.

Sebastian odiaba que le besaran el cuello, no porque no le gustaba, sino porque le gustaba demasiado. La mente de Blaine se despejó al escuchar los gemidos de Bas. También recordaba que la noche anterior a pesar de haberse ido a dormir enfadados, cada uno en una punta de la cama. Habían acabado juntos, revueltos y jadeando.

Blaine continuó jugando un rato mas hasta que la sensación de la polla de Sebastian contra su muslo se hizo insoportable, su autocontrol tenía un límite. Se apartó para mirar a los ojos de su marido con una sonrisa. Sebastian levantó la cabeza buscando sus labios pero el se alejó y se centró en morder su pecho, bajando poco a poco la boca a lugares mucho mas privados e interesantes. Estaba apunto de pasar al plato fuerte de su desayuno cuando recordó algo _muy_ importante.

- ¡Mierda!

Saltó de la cama y llegó justo a tiempo detener el agua antes de que se desbordara. Quitó el tapón que no recordaba haber puesto y se golpeo mentalmente por el malgasto de agua que acaba de hacer, ya que no iba a ducharse en ese momento. No cuando tenía a Sebastian jadeando en la cama. No, no y no. El mundo podía esperar media hora mas.

- ¡Blaine! Mas te vale volver aquí en los próximos diez segundos.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó como su marido lo miraba con una amenaza vedada en sus ojos claros. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el cuerpo perlado en sudor. Estaba tumbado y dispuesto, apunto para ser... No, tenía mejores planes.

- ¿Estamos ansiosos Sebastian? -le preguntó volviendo a su lugar.

- Si, así que mueve tu culo y fóllame.

- Que poca educación Bas -se sentó encima suyo y se froto un poco, siempre tratando de que las dos erecciones se encontraran.- Las coas se piden por favor.

- No Blaine... -Le miró a los ojos con rabia, Sebastian Smythe **no** suplicaba.

- ¿No quieres que lo hagamos? -apoyó la rodilla en la cama e hizo el intento de levantarse, las manos de Sebastian rápidamente le atraparon para que no se alejara.

- No es eso y lo sabes.

- Eres muy cabezota. -El rubio bufó.

- Le dijo el muerto al degollado.

Blaine estalló en carcajadas y de nuevo se agachó a besarlo. Sebastian aprovechó el descuido de su chico para colocarse el encima y atacar el, rompiendo los escudos de Blaine. Comenzó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja para después lamer su cuello, bebiendo de su piel. Se agachó y pasó sus labios como una dulce caricia por los abdominales marcados hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de la anatomía del hombre. Delineó travieso la linea de la ingle hasta llegar a su miembro, le beso el tronco para después sujetar la base con una de sus manos, cuando se aseguró que estaba completamente recto se lo introdujo en la boca. Lentamente y con la presión exacta, con la maestría que solo los años de experiencia daban.

Blaine se agarró al cabezal de la cama con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios, no podía gemir mientras estaba Aleena en casa, no si quería poder mirarla a la cara durante la semana. Los primeros encuentros sexuales que había tenido con Sebastian, además de muchas otras cosas mas, le habían enseñado que gemía _demasiado_ alto, _escandalosamente _alto. No como en el pasado había alzado la voz a la hora de cantar. No, llegaba al nivel de _Gritar. _Y Sebastian, se esmeraba siempre en obligarle a ello, para demostrarle de una manera absurda que a pesar de que Blaine muchas veces tenía el dominio de la situación, el que tenía el mando del volumen era siempre el.

Lamió toda la longuitud de su miembro y después se lo metió por completo en la boca, succionando y mordiendo delicadamente la suave piel, siempre con el movimiento perfecto estudiado. Todo lo contrario a sus primeras veces, desordenadas y frenéticas. Sebastian se concentró en la parte del glande lamiendolo y chupándolo con fuerza para después introducir toda de golpe en su boca, casi rozando con la punta el principio de su garganta. Estaba apunto de estallar cuando Sebastian paró abruptamente. Sabía que pararía, pues amaba la manera en que acaban juntos, uno dentro del otro. Pero siempre le sorprendía perdido como estaba en el mar de sensaciones que los labios de Sebastian sobre su miembro le provocaban.

Sebastian alejó su boca de el y se deslizó por su cuerpo, trepando y besando cada parte a la que tenía el gusto de acceder. Cuando llegó a sus labios le devolvió la jugarreta anterior esquivándole a propósito, dejándole con ganas de mas. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche con rapidez y sacó la caja de condones y el lubricante. Una vez tuvo cerca todo lo que iba a necesitar se sentó en la cama, con su perfecto miembro a la vista.

- ¿No se suponía que iba a follarte yo a ti? -le preguntó Blaine tragando saliva.

- Cambio de planes... -le dio un toquecito juguetón en las pelotas.- Además has de reconocer que amas como lo hago.

- Ni de coña lo voy a reconocer, no hace falta que hinche mas tu ego.

- ¿Estas seguro?

Blaine observó como se sujetaba fuertemente el miembro y se masturbaba con rabia, preparando su pene para la penetración, consiguiendo que (a pesar de no parecer posible a simple vista) se pusiera aún mas duro. Acercándose pero sin llegar a tocarle, tentándole a que dijera las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar.

- No lo haré. -le advirtió Blaine con los dientes apretados.

- Oh si... -Sebastian continuó con el ritmo de su mano, gimiendo quedadamente.- Lo harás... siempre lo haces. Todos acabaís cayendo ante mi.

Y entonces fue cuando Blaine recordó porque estaba enfadado la noche anterior con Sebastian, porque se habían ido a dormir separados a pesar de después haber caído de nuevo en sus redes. Bastian, Jeff y el habían ido a la discoteca de la ciudad, a pasar el rato y bailar sin ninguna clase de restricción. Habían llegado después de cenar comida china y Sebastian, medio borracho de sake y al ver que Blaine no le hacía caso se había puesto a coquetear con un chico mucho mas joven, un chaval que tenía la misma edad que ellos cuando se conocieron, un niño que no tenía que estar allí realmente. Había bailado con el y Blaine había ardido en celos. Lo había arrancado de sus manos y se había encargado, los veinte minutos siguientes, de demostrarle altoda la discoteca que el rubio tenía dueño.

- ¿Igual que el chico de anoche? -Se aprovechó del momento de desconcierto y cambió de posiciones.- Con el que decidiste bailar y pasar de mi.

- Oh mierda Blaine. ¿Vas a recordar eso precisamente ahora? -trató de levantarse, pero Blaine se montó en sus caderas haciendo que por un segundo Sebastian perdiera el ritmo de sus pensamientos.- Deberías dej...dejarlo correr. -El moreno onduló las caderas. El no sabía _dejar las cosas correr._

- ¿Cuando he dejado correr alguno de tus momentos de... -Buscó un sinónimo de "provocación malsana y jodidamente caliente" en su cabeza, al no encontrarlo prefirió usar un eufemismo.- ...de coqueteo? -Sebastian le contestó con dos preguntas.

- Lo que realmente deberías preguntarte es: ¿Como te ponen esos coqueteós? Y ¿Con cuantos he acabado saliendo del bar?

Blaine sabía la respuesta a ambas preguntas. La primera era simple, los coquetéos de Sebastian, verle acercarse a los demás sabiendo que el era el único que al final de la noche podría poseer lo ponían (aunque le jodiera reconocerlo) bastante caliente. La segunda pregunta ya la había contestado. Con él. Siempre era con el. Sebastian alzó una ceja y Blaine no pudo estar mas tiempo enfadado con el. Se agachó y le beso tiernamente, diciéndole en el mismo idioma que Sebastian había inventado que _le quería_. El rubio no perdió tiempo y deslizó su lengua hasta por los labios de Blaine hasta conseguir que abriera su boca, tras eso comenzó una lucha por la dominación de aquel beso. Ambas lenguas batallaban ambiciosas recorriendo todo el espacio disponible. Cuando, finalmente, se quedaron ambos sin aire se separaron con algo de pena. Antes de que se alejara completamente Bas le dio un lametón en los labios.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Bas? -Le acarició la erección con una mano mientras que con la otra le desordenaba el pelo.- Ambos queremos controlar esta situación y ninguno de los dos cederá... -Sebastian chasqueó la lengua tras cerrar los ojos, perdido en el infinito placer que le daba su marido.

- Solo por hoy. -abrió los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.- dejaré que me recuerdes porque cada noche me voy contigo en vez de con ellos.

Blaine sonrió, por supuesto que iba a recordarle porque él era su marido. Se lo iba a hacer de tal modo que tardaría varios días de "dejar de recordarlo". Nadie jugaba con el orgullo de un Anderson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brittany bajó del avión con los huesos resentidos por culpa de la falta comodidad de los vuelos de bajo presupuesto. Odiaba tener que coger aquellos incómodos autobuses con alas, normalmente viajaba en primera clase dado que sus reuniones de negocios le obligaban a estar en perfectas condiciones desde el segundo en el que ponían los pies en la ciudad de turno. Ella, como socia y representante pública de un Buffet tan importante como el de "Anderson, Smythe & Co" debía siempre estar perfecta y preparada para cualquier cita, reunión o fiesta en la que fuera requerida. S_iempre apunto y perfecta_, habían sido las palabras exactas que le había dicho Sebastian cuando le explicó su cometido. Ella era el rostro de la empresa. Por eso viajar en aviones de tan baja categoría le suponía un estorbo mas que una ventaja, sin embargo aquel día volvía a casa por lo que le daba absolutamente igual que hubiera estado dos horas sentada sobre un muelle salido, de daba igual haber tenido que soportar a una aburrida esposa que se empeñaba en enseñarle _a una chica tan lozana_ _como ella_ las fotos de sus tres hijos mayores, le daba igual haber comido un Sandwich que sabía a revuelto de sesos e hígado. Estaba de vuelta en casa y lo demás era historia.

En esa ocasión el viaje había sido relativamente corto, había pasado solo dos días fuera de Cincinnati y llevaba la maleta de cabina que solía utilizar para esas ocasiones. Por la falta de equipaje se planteó el llamar a un taxi, tardaría menos de veinte minutos en llegar pero sabía que Blaine amaba el ritual de los encuentros en el aeropuerto. Sacó el teléfono del bolso y marcó el número de su moreno amigo. Al ver que no contestaba lo intentó con Sebastian. EL resultado fue el mismo.

_Que bien se vive follando. _Pensó mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco, sin embargo una tímida sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Sus amigos eran la pareja mas hermosa que había conocido. Su relación era como el mimbre, se doblaba pero jamás se rompía. Eran perfectos pero incompatibles, eran dos piezas que nunca acababan de encajar y a la vez aguardaban siempre unidas, enganchadas al final de la caja. Siempre juntas. Llamó a Aleena lamentándose el tener que despertarla, la niña dormía muy poco y quitarle el preciado descanso le parecía la mayor de las atrocidades, pero sabía que el enfado sería mucho mayor si no lo hacía. Al tercer tono la dulce voz de la que ya consideraba su sobrina se escuchó.

_- ¡Tía Britt!_ -No pudo evitar que un conocido calorcillo se asentara en su pecho.

- Hola cielo, ¿están tus padres por ahí? Les he llamado y no han dado señales de vida.

_- Realmente no lo se, me he ido a dormir con la música y si tengo que ser sincera no se si se han ido a algún sitio._

- ¿Como puedes escuchar el móvil con la música a todo volumen? -le preguntó curiosa, Aleena siempre estaba localizable y eso realmente la extrañaba.

_- Fácil. _-escuchó el sonido de ropas rozando y supuso que se estaba levantando de la cama.- _Lo tenía en la mano._

- ¿Mandando mensajes? -Aleena bostezó.

_- No... me he dormido así. -_Y tras eso estalló en carcajadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a los dos alejándoles de la nebulosa post orgásmica en la que se encontraban. Sebastian cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó que lo que fuera podía esperar. La llamada de Tim le había fastidiado bastante, aunque pensar en que Aleena necesitara algo le ablandaba considerablemente. Blaine al parecer tenía otros planes ya que se levantó y se colocó los pantalones lanzando una mirada de acusación a Sebastian, quien aún estaba desnudo sobre la colcha y con el condón tirado al lado suyo.

- Podrías levantarte y deshacerte de eso.

- Puff... está muy lejos.

- Serás vago... -le reprochó.

Sebastian observó complacido como Blaine sujetaba el plastiquito y lo tiraba a la basura. Amplió su sonrisa al notar como se movía hasta el armario y le lanzaba unos pantalones cortos de deporte antes de acercarse a la puerta. Bas no lo admitiría ni aunque le amenazaran con un látigo de nueve colas, pero adoraba esos pequeños detalles de Blaine. Amaba el hecho de que aunque le riñera muy a menudo siempre le acabara consintiendo. Le malcriaba, lo sabía y le encantaba. Se colocó la ropa con rapidez y volvió a la misma posición que tenía segundos antes. De espaldas en la cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su nuca y una pierna ligeramente doblada. No tenía ganas de levantarse y se encontraba en el mismo estado que un gatito satisfecho recién comido. Blaine abrió y Aleena le pasó el teléfono sin decirle nada mas.

- ¿Si? -contestó Blaine.- Hola Britt...

La enana trepó en la cama y tras echar una mirada preocupada a las sábanas decretó que podía tumbarse. Se tiro de espaldas y Sebastian se giró para quedar a su lado, pasando un brazo por su pequeña cintura. La niña apoyó su diminuta mano en su brazo y le sonrió a modo de buenos días. Sin embargo Sebastian no había nacido ayer y sus jóvenes años de juergas le habían enseñado a reconocer unas buenas ojeras cuando las veía.

- ¿Tengo que discutir contigo sobre el mismo tema por cuarta vez esta semana? -le preguntó bajando la voz. No quería preocupar a Blaine.

- Esta vez te juro que ha sido sin querer. -le respondió con la mirada sincera.- Además, el mundo se empeña en no dejarme dormir.

- Vamos a tener que hablar con papa sobre las pesadillas. -los ojos de la niña se abrieron, Sebastian sabía que no quería preocupar a Blay.- No puedes seguir sin dormir.

- Lo siento. -El llantó apareciendo en sus ojos verdes.

- No es tu culpa. -le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.- Nada de lo que ocurrió es tu culpa.

- Bas, ¿Tienes alguna llamada perdida?- Le preguntó Blaine.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros antes de estirar la mano a su espalda cazando los dos móviles de la mesilla de noche. No los había escuchado, pero tampoco es que hubiera prestado mucha atención en medio del frenesí sexual que estaban teniendo. Los desbloqueó y vio las llamadas perdidas de Britt. Se sorprendió durante un segundo antes de abrir el nuevo mensaje en el móvil del moreno. Era Jeff con una bonita dedicatoria.

_**De Jeff Warbler a Blaine: **__Que te jodan Hobbit._

Sebastian estalló en carcajadas ante el mensaje de su amigo, le lanzó el móvil a Blaine quien se puso rojo al instante sabiendo lo que el rubio estaba pensando. Se lo devolvió lanzándoselo al pecho y les informó que se marchaba al aeropuerto. Britt estaba de vuelta y el iba a ir a recogerla.

- ¿Que podemos hacer mientras papa va a por Britt? -le preguntó Sebastian a Aleena.

- ¿Dormir?

- ¿Hacer Brownies? -le propuso Bas.

Ambos se miraron y saltaron de la cama riendo. Definitivamente Brownies.

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

**_Blaine aceptó la llamada a pesar de ser un número privado. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, Sebastian le advertía que podía tratarse de alguno de los que habían demandado con ganas de hacer daño o su padre. Así que por regla general Blaine no solía descolgar si no conocía el número. Sin embargo esa vez lo hizo._**

**_- ¿Si? -la persona al otro lado de la línea tardó unos segundos en hablar._**

**_- ¿Blaine? Eres tu ¿Verdad? -El moreno respiró con fuerza. Aquello NO podía estar pasando._**

**_- ¿Kurt?_**

**_- Si Blaine, soy yo y necesito hablar contigo._**

_**...**_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo-primer real capítulo de la historia. Es una leve introducción de las vidas de estos cuatro adorables personajes. Me salió algo dramatico pero muy divertido. Sobretodo la parte sexual. Os advertí que estabamos tratando con Sebastian Smythe... XD EL final y el avance del siguiente capitulo una malignidad por mi parte, a los que os guste la historia o al menos os llame la atención os diré que el siguiente capitulo va a tener tela... Una llamada de Kurt Hummel, un mesaje de Artie y una visita sorpresa al hogar de los Anderson-Smythe.

Mmm os propongo algo. ¿Quien queréis que los visite? Decidmelo por Review y la razón mas original será la escogida. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios!

Ahora si, espero sinceramente que os haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo. Fue sencillo una vez empecé, se escriben solos!

Espero vuestros comentarios. **Me inspiraís vosotros y sin vuestras palabras no soy nada.**

Besos y hasta pronto!


	3. La llamada

**Antes de nada decir que los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Aleena es invención mia pero todos los demás son obra de los genios que conocemos como Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan. No gano nada con esta publicación a excepción de dejar suelta un poco de mi loca imaginación. **

****Yo estaba tan feliz escribiendo este capítulo cuando la promo de 'Dynamic Duets' llegó a mi. si no la habéis visto os recomiendo que lo hagaís, es bastante entretenida. En fin, no quiero daros mucho el coñazo antes de empezar con el capítulo. Este segundo capítulo es mucho mas introductorio que los anteriores. Digamos que aquí ya vamos conociendo a ciertos villanos (Kurt no será un villano, lo advierto) y vamos centrándonos en la situación que tiene cada uno en la historia. También vemos mas la relación que existe entre Sebastian y Blaine. También la evolución del personaje de Brittany.

* * *

_Blaine sacó las fotos del cajón. Hacer limpieza no le gustaba especialmente pero comenzaba estar algo descuidada la casa y la salud de Aleena dependía de que el nivel de ácaros se mantuviera en el mínimo. Limpió el fondo del cajón y antes de sacar el trapo chocó con una foto que se había quedado enganchada al final. Tiró de ella y la extrajo, su corazón por primera vez no se contrajo al ver esa foto. Una cabecita morena apareció a su lado, fijando sus traviesos ojitos verdes en la foto que el sujetaba._

_- ¿Tu no deberías estar con Sebastian en el parque? -El susodicho entró en su campo de visión, cogiendo sin ningún miramiento la foto de sus manos.- Reformularé la pregunta. Sebastian ¿Que hacéis aquí? Aun no he acabado._

_- Hemos decido ayudarte. _

_Blaine alzó una ceja y Sebastian simplemente se encogió de hombros echando la culpa sobre el engendrito malvado de su hija. "Ella" se había empeñado en que tenían que hacerse cargo todos de la casa, no solo papa Blaine. El moreno rodó los ojos antes de besar en los labios a su querido novio. Estuvieron ocupados alrededor de dos horas mas, ordenando y limpiando el salón y la cocina. Ante la insistencia de la pequeña en ayudar habían buscado una mascarilla que la protegiera en el caso de que se levantara algo de polvo. Ambos se habían opuesto a que ella levantara un dedo en su día de descanso del cole, pero la niña era muy cabezota. Se notaba que tenía la misma sangre que Blaine. _

_Pararon al medio día para comer algo mientras miraban las viejas fotos que Blaine había encontrado. Muchas de ellas eran las pocas que había podido recolectar de su infancia la última vez que había pisado el hogar familiar de los Anderson. Casi todas eran de Blaine con sus hermanos. Algunas cuando eran pequeños, otras justo antes de que Thomas se marchara de la casa. Muchas de los años siguientes, de las visitas de Coop y de las actuaciones de los Gorriones y de Nuevas Iniciativas. Todas eran recuerdos que no quería perder. Aleena sujetó con sus inocentes manitas la foto rebelde. La que no había querido salir de cajón hasta que Blaine la había expulsado a la fuerza. _

- _Papi ¿Quien es? -La niña alzó los ojos y Blaine sujetó la foto con una sonrisa._

_- Es Kurt Hummel, el primer novio de papa._

_- ¿Papi Bas no fue tu primer novio? -Sebastian rio suavemente y fue el quien contestó._

_- Oh no pequeña, al principio no quería ni ver a tu papa pro tras su insistencia tuve que concederle una cita. _

_Blaine sabía que estaba mintiendo, las cosas no habían sido así ni de lejos, pero quería ver la "bonita" explicación que le daba a su hija de la primera cita que habían tenido._

_- ¿Te pidió una cita? ¿Como en los cuentos de princesas? -Seb sujetó la foto de Kurt y Blaine. Después les miró a los dos con los ojos cargados de amor._

_- Digamos que se presentó frente a mi casa con un precioso regalo y ya no pude separarme de el. _

**Capítulo 2: The Phone call**

Llegó a casa pasadas las seis, sus padres no acaban hasta las nueve así que como cada día se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para adelantar sus deberes. Queria tener tiempo después de cenar para ver alguna película con su padre Blaine o practicar con Sebastian los pasos para el estatal que le había prometido repasaría. Habían sido una semanas realmente ajetreadas en la firma de abogados y los echaba mucho de menos.

La primera hora paso muy rápida, matemáticas y biología eran asignaturas que le gustaban por lo que estudiarlas era mas una diversión que una tortura como suponía para ella química. Acabó de repasar su tarea a las siete y media, al ver que tenía tiempo de sobra decidió tomar un relajante baño para aliviar un poco el dolor de espalda que tenía desde hacía unos días. Estaba apunto de meterse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pensó en no cogerlo, quien fuera podía dejar el mensaje, lo revisarían mas tarde y ella no tendría que correr por la casa. Sin embargo recordó que algunos de los clientes VIP tenían el número de casa y cada llamada importante debía de ser contestada. Se cubrió con la toalla y corrió por el pasillo. Descolgó a tiempo.

- ¿Si?

- Hola, mi nombre es Nico y estoy buscando a Sebastian. -Aleena no reconoció el nombre, aún así buscó un papel.

- Dime tu número y tu nombre completo. En cuanto llegue del despacho se lo daré.

- Dile que Nico "el gorrión" le ha llamado, no necesitará mas información. -Los ojos de Aleena se iluminaron.

- ¿Eres uno de los ex compañeros de mi padre de Dalton?

Aleena había oído hablar mucho de aquel grupo tan peculiar. Cada uno de sus padres trataba de contarle las experiencias que habían tenido allí, los buenos amigos que habían conocido. La chica siempre había adorado cantar y que su padre no lo hiciera ya le había resultado un golpe duro que digerir. Había intentado que alguno de los dos se subiera al escenario con ella, pero ambos se negaban. _LA música ya no está en nuestra vida _era lo que siempre le contestaban cuando ella trataba de hacerles cantar, aunque fuera en la comodidad del salón.

- ¡Culpable! me temo -Ambos rieron.- ¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

- Yo soy Aleena, la hija adoptiva de Sebastian.

- ¿Eres tu la famosa Aleena Anderson? ¡Es un placer conocerte! -La chica se emocionó ante el entusiasmo de ese gorrión.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió. Aleena se asomó y le sonrió a Sebastian, después, al ver que llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios rodó los ojos. Aquel vicio era el peor de todos los que había adquirido su padre en todos esos años. El estrés de los juicios, de su trabajo en general le habían obligado a adoptar esa extraña compulsión. El hombre al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su hija se acercó a la cocina y apagó el cigarro con agua. Ella sonrió, al menos conseguía que no fumara demasiado en casa.

- Nico, papa acaba de llegar. Te lo paso. -le informó.

- ¡Gracias preciosa! A ver si convences a tus padres y te pasas a saludar este Viernes a Dalton, tenemos muchas ganas de conocerte.

- Lo intentaré. -le dijo justo antes de pasar el teléfono a su padre.

Sebastian le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó a la terraza para hablar con su antiguo amigo. Aleena volvió al baño y finalmente se pudo relajar tumbada en la enorme bañera que tenía en el lavabo conectado a su habitación. Había sido un ostentoso capricho y lo sabía, pero había sido lo único que realmente deseaba de la nueva casa. Una bañera en la que poder pasar las horas relajándose entre espuma. Su oasis de paz particular. No llevaba ni diez minutos bajo el agua cuando su padre llamó a la puerta.

- Nena he de salir, es importante. -le dijo sin abrir.- Dile a Papa que intentaré estar aquí a la hora de dormir. -la pequeña se preocupó.

- ¿Ocurre algo papa? ¿Nico está bien?

- No te preocupes. Adiós preciosa.

A pesar de que sus palabras habían sido cordiales, el tono no le gustaba para nada. Sebastian podía ser un abogado frío pero jamás lo era al llegar a casa. Cuando sus pies cruzaban la puerta de entrada se convertía en un cálido padre. El que Aleena adoraba cada día de su vida. Su voz, aun a través de la puerta era de todo menos cálida. Aleena se estremeció aun sumergida en el agua caliente, algo había ocurrido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaine colgó el teléfono con una buena impresión. Aquel caso estaba apunto de acabar y la adorable señora Winchester, Claire para los amigos, al fin iba a recuperar a su familia. Se permitió tomar aire por unos minutos. El despacho de Blaine, como era de esperar no era para nada similar a los aburridos despachos de los abogados normales. Sebastian muchas veces había bromeado diciendo que mas que una firma de abogados aquello parecía la sede de algún tipo de galería de arte. No le faltaba razón en realidad. Al recibir esos comentarios Blaine siempre sonreía ya que secretamente no le estaba elogiando solo a el. Los cuadros colgados por todo el edificio pertenecían solo a una persona.

El despacho del moreno parecía una sala de exposición ya que se había empeñado en colgar cuatro de los maravillosos cuadros que Aleena se dedicaba a pintar desde los doce años. La niña era una amante de Bouguereau y había tratado de imitarlo desde que Sebastian, sabiamente, le había puesto un pincel en la mano. Blaine pensó en uno de sus cuadros favoritos mientras observaba el de "la niña y el violín" que había colgado el anterior invierno. El mas hermoso de los que Aleena había pintado, el llamado "cupido", estaba en el despacho de Sebastian. Había sido el primero y el mas espectacular en el momento de estar acabado, una obra de arte. A pesar de que el también se había enamorado del cuadro Bas no había cedido a la hora de apropiarse de el.

Se levantó de la silla de su despacho y comprobó en el tablero que había colgado en la pared la fecha de los juicios mas cercanos. No tenía nada hasta finales de la siguiente semana por lo que podía perfectamente pasar todo el fin de semana en la casa familiar de los Smythe, en Westerville, como habían planeado el y Sebastian. Se alegró al pensar que finalmente habían podido coincidir con Nicole Smythe, la encantadora madre de Sebastian.

Aquella mujer había sido algo mas que una madre para Blaine cuando la había necesitado tanto tiempo atrás. Le había acogido en casa y cuidado en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Enseñándole como, realmente, debía amar una familia. Por eso se apenaba tanto al pasar mucho tiempo sin verla, la quería con locura y las pocas veces que estaban en su compañía se convertían en una auténtica familia. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que era por una buena razón. La firma de ropa que había creado la juvenil 'abuela' estaba triunfando en Europa, lo que mantenía a la matriarca de los Smythe alejada de sus tres hijos, su adoptado y su queridísima nieta. La mujer viajaba mucho y en pocas ocasiones coincidían en el mismo estado. Las veces que Aleena había visto a su abuela habían sido pocas en los últimos dos años, muchas menos de la que todos ellos hubieran deseado, pero siempre eran intensas, llenas de risas y con una infinidad de buenos momentos que recordar.

Cuando hubo comprobado que no tenía mas trabajo que realizar aquel día salió de su despacho en busca de su marido, dudaba que aún estuviera en el trabajo, pero no perdía nada por mirar. Tim le saludó con la chaqueta puesta, aquel muchacho solía esperar a que Blaine abandonara el edificio para encaminarse a casa, sin embargo había un día al mes que se marchaba antes.

- Que vaya bien la reunión. -le dijo Blaine mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. El despacho de Sebastian estaba vacío.

- Gracias jefe. -Le contestó mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

Blaine observó a su pupilo con orgullo, en días como aquel olvidaba las constantes bromas y las insinuaciones fuera de lugar. Tim un día al mes acudía a la parroquia de su barrio para ayudar en las reuniones mensuales a las víctimas de violación. El se encargaba de hablar con los familiares. Trataba de explicarles la situación con buenas palabras y darles las pautas necesarias para que comenzaran a cuidar de sus seres queridos. Se despidieron en el ascensor y Blaine bajó por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Se asomó y le pregunto a Miracle, la secretaria de Brit si la rubia había acabado.

- Sigue en su despacho señor Anderson.

Agradeció con un gesto de cabeza la información y llamó a la puerta con total confianza. En aquel despacho siempre era bienvenido. Una dulce voz le invitó a pasar. Britt estaba sentada tras su mesa, con el teléfono en la oreja y un aspecto concentrado. Le pidió unos segundos con un gesto, al parecer la llamada era importante. Blaine se sentó y observó el sobrio despacho de la mujer. Al contrario que el suyo y el de Sebastian, ese era todo formas y oscuridad. Los muebles eran de roble oscuro , colocados de una manera sencilla. Nada de diseño, simplemente funcionalidad. Todo estaba en orden, sin un papel fuera de la vista, justo como la mente de su dueña.

Bliane pensó en el momento en que la ayudaron a escoger la decoración. Basándose en la siempre imaginativa mentalidad de Brittany en el pasado había traído muestra de colores pastel y demás cosas de chicas, lo que solía gustarle. Aun podían recordar perfectamente la campaña electoral de Kurt, llena de miles de colores y algo de purpurina. Sin embargo, como todos ellos, Brittany S. Pierce había cambiado. Ya no era una niña, les había mirado a la cara y había dicho dos colores: Blanco y negro. Ni siquiera una escala de grises.

- Así que se marcho y dijo que estaría a la hora de irse a dormir. -Blaine escuchó con atención.- Lógico que estés preocupada... Creí que solo había un Nick en los Gorriones. Si, bien, se lo diré. Adiós Cielo.

Britt colgó y se quedó un segundo en silencio, con la mirada de Blaine atenta a sus movimientos. Se acarició la barbilla y descolgó de nuevo marcando rápidamente.

- Miracle, necesito que me localices algo. -Blaine comenzó a inquietarse.- Un Mustang Rojo, matríc... si, el de Sebastian. Dime donde esta lo mas rápido que puedas. Habla con Marina , quiero saber si le ha dicho a ella donde iba. Gracias.

Ese fue el momento de Blaine de descubrir que algo andaba mal. La primera pista se la había dado la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con Aleena (solo a ella la llamaba 'cielo'). Lo siguiente había sido que preguntara por el excéntrico coche de su marido. El golpe final, no saber donde estaba. Britt era la encargada de cubrir sus pasos y debía saber donde estaban en cada momento. Nadie se marchaba sin avisarla antes.

- Britt ¿Que pasa?

- No lo se. -Le dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro de su tabaquera de plata.- Aleena me acaba de llamar preocupada, Sebastian se ha marchado después de hablar con Nico "el gorrión". ¿quien es Nico? -le preguntó confusa mientras prendía el cigarrillo.

- Nicholas Hutson, un buen chico. -le informó Blaine.- Entró en Dalton el mismo año que yo. Su padre estaba en la Marina, por lo que les trasladaban con mucha frecuencia. Dalton fue el último y definitivo destino del Coronel. -sonrió.- Es un buen chico.

- Eso me tranquiliza pero no me explica nada.

- ¿Que te ha dicho Aleena?

- Que Nico ha llamado, Sebastian ha llegado en ese momento, se ha ido al balcón y ella se ha metido a la bañera. A los diez minutos la ha avisado disculpándose y diciendo que llegaría a dormir. Que no se preocupara.

- No entiendo... -El teléfono de Britt comenzó a sonar.

Blaine le indicó que contestara. La mujer estuvo unos minutos escuchando lo que su interlocutor tenía que decir, seguramente sería Miracle con la información que le había pedido que consiguiera. Blaine aprovechó ese tiempo para pensar en lo que podía estar pasando. Debía ser un problema grave si Nico estaba recurriendo a Sebastian. El gorrión lo había hecho dos veces en el pasado, la primera cuando había tenido problemas en la escuela con un chico que había decidido que acosarle era divertido. La segunda vez había sido en el segundo año de universidad, de nuevo cuando se complicaban mucho las cosas.

- Esta en Lima. -le informó Britt.- Marina no sabía siquiera que se ha marchado. Esto no me gusta nada.

- Confío en Sebastian, si se trata de Nico será algún problema grave y sabes que cuando le den permiso nos lo contará.

- Eso espero Blaine... Aunque he de decir que ese estúpido código de "los asuntos de los gorriones los resuelven los gorriones" no me gusta nada. -Blaine sujetó la mano de la mujer entre las suyas.

- Confía en él Britt. Yo siempre lo he hecho.

- Confío en el, en quien no confío es en Eli.

El semblante de Blaine cambió. Eli C. había sido el único error que había cometido en su vida. No solo le había costado su primer amor adolescente, sino también había estado apunto de costarle su matrimonio. Había llegado cuando el moreno creía haber superado todo lo relacionado con aquel hombre. Había sido inesperado, el día que realizaban las entrevistas de trabajo para los puestos que habían abierto en su recién estrenada empresa. El muchacho llegó audicionando para un puesto de secretario. Blaine lo había entrevistado y Eli había pensado que tratar de acostarse con el jefe era un seguro para conseguir el trabajo. Nadie sabía realmente que Sebastian y el estaban casados, así que había supuesto que seguía tan libre como había aparentado en el instituto. Con lo que no había contado era que Sebastian abriera la puerta justo cuando Blaine le estaba gritando que se alejara de el. El rubio era celoso y no iba a permitir que alguien tratara de siquiera intentar manosear a su marido.

Si Sebastian hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, las cosas se hubieran quedado ahí, una advertencia y enviarlo a casa hubiera sido suficiente. Pero el Señor Smythe no se había convertido en uno de los abogados mas famosos del estado por ser una persona normal y corriente. Había conseguido, con cuatro frases acertadas en las típicas fiestas a las que los invitaban, vetarlo en Cincinnati y Columbus. El muchacho había tenido que volver a Lima por culpa de Sebastian y nunca lo había olvidado.

- No se acercará si sabe lo que le conviene. -le dijo Blaine unos segundos después.

- Se la tiene jurada, tu y yo le escuchamos aquel día. Cada vez que va a Lima tiene problemas con el. -Se inclinó en la silla.- No me quedaré tranquila hasta tenerlo de vuelta en casa.

- Lo se.

El tampoco se quedaría tranquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salieron del edificio y se encaminaron a casa sin hablar. La tensión estaba en el ambiente, ennegreciendo el que prometía ser un bonito día. Blaine se preguntó su alguna vez podrían ser completamente felices, si existiría un momento de sus vidas en que las cosas fueran bien. Sabía que era demasiado pedir, pero solo quería un día en el que no tuvieran que esperar que alguien llamara o les visitara. Estaba cansado de vivir en constante sufrimiento, aguardando por el golpe, el momento en que de nuevo tuvieran que luchar. Sonrió al pensar en lo que Sebastian seguramente le diría si le escuchara. "_La vida es dura Blaine, y que todo fuera fácil la haría muy aburrida" _. Así era su marido, coraje, determinación, burla y una pizca de esperanza que siempre prevalecía.

Abrieron la puerta y la sonrisa apareció en sus rostros de una manera automática. Aleena estaba bailando y cantando a todo pulmón en el salón, con los auriculares puestos y completamente ajena a su presencia. Divirtiéndose sin pensar en los problemas, libre como solo los adolescentes podían serlo. Blaine dejó el maletín en el suelo y la cazó en uno de los giros, la acompañó y su pequeña le sonrió cantándole. Bailar con ella era desestresante y le recordaba porque había dudado a la hora de hacerse abogado. El amaba las artes casi tanto como quería a aquella granuja morena de ojos verdes.

Había sido duro, pero cuando se vio en la calle con la pequeña tuvo que escoger entre un futuro que les diera de comer o cumplir su sueño. Había elegido sabiamente, como solo un padre podría hacerlo, siempre colocando frente a los suyos, los sueños de su hija. Había aceptado la cortesía de los Smythe y se había presentado a las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. La abogacía había supuesto para el una sorpresa. Desde el primer día, por suerte, había amado su carrera y ni un solo día se arrepentía de haber hecho las cosas de la manera en que las había escogido. Había decidido y el Karma, por una vez se había portado bien con el dándole el poder de ayudar a los demás en los peores momentos.

La risa de Britt se le antojó como una maravillosa melodía. La mujer se quitó los tacones y se puso a dar saltos al ritmo de "celebrity Skin". La niña olvidó el reproductor de música mas concentrada en ellos que en cualquier otra cosa. Era raro que ambos se relajaran lo suficiente como para tener uno de esos momentos de locura que tanto amaban. Su vida era estresante y sobretodo siempre llena de trabajo, sin prácticamente tiempo de disfrutar. Que se quitaran las caras series y de nuevo vistieran la sonrisa de los días de fiesta era una bendición. Cuando la canción acabó los tres cayeron sentados en el sofá.

- Había olvidado lo cansado que era bailar. -les confesó Britt sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Ella también había tenido que sacrificar aquello que mas amaba por la realidad.

- Eso es porque te haces mayor tía Britt.

- Cuidado enana con lo que dices, yo estoy maravillosa. -le advirtió de broma.

- Eso nunca lo he dudado.

Cenaron algo tarde, Blaine se empeñó en pedir comida china mientras que ambas mujeres le suplicaban por Pizza. Al moreno no le entusiasmaba la comida Italiana, pero finalmente cedió por ellas. Las quería demasiado. Estaban recogiendo los envases cuando el teléfono móvil sonó. Blaine aceptó la llamada a pesar de ser un número privado. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, Sebastian le advertía que podía tratarse de alguno de los que habían demandado con ganas de hacer daño o su padre, con ganas de joderle a tarde. Así que por regla general Blaine no solía descolgar si no conocía el número. Sin embargo esa vez lo hizo.

- ¿Si? -la persona al otro lado de la línea tardó unos segundos en hablar.

- ¿Blaine? Eres tu ¿Verdad? -El moreno respiró con fuerza. Aquello NO podía estar pasando. No precisamente el día en que Sebastian estaba fuera. No el día en el que estaba tan sensible.

- ¿Kurt?

- Si Blaine, soy yo y necesito hablar contigo.

El corazón del moreno decidió escoger ese momento para hacer un salto mortal directo a su estómago. No había escuchado la voz de aquel hombre en diez años. No desde que decidió que no iba a perdonar a Blaine por el pequeño escarceo sexual con Eli. Rompió a sudar sintiéndose estúpido, no debería de asustarle que Kurt Hummel le llamara, había pasado mucho tiempo y sobretodo había asumido que su relación estaba mas que acabada. En ambos sentidos, tanto la amistosa como la amorosa. Mucho mas la segunda que la primera.

Britt se acercó a el en el momento que escucho el nombre. Le miró con una duda pintada en los ojos y Blaine asintió, podía manejar aquella conversación telefónica. Los dos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa mientras Aleena recogía el resto de la cena, ajena a la extraña llamada

- Habla. -No había pretendido ser tan seco, pero aquello era demasiado raro.

- Bien, quería invitarte formalmente a la reunión anual de Nuevas Iniciativas. -aquello si que le pillo completamente de sorpresa.

- ¿Reunión?

- Si, ya sabes. Viejos amigos y muchas historias que contar.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Como es que os ha dado por hacer una reunión ahora?

- Esto... -Kurt suspiró.- No es la primera que celebramos...

No hacía falta que acabara la frase, Blaine sabía perfectamente como continuaba, _...pero va a ser a la primera que te invitemos. _

La rabia le corrió por las venas, estuvo apunto de colgar. Debería hacerlo, sería perfectamente comprensible que lo hiciera. Sin embargo no colgó. Debía aclara unas cuantas cosas antes de cerrar el capítulo que para el suponía la escuela secundaria McKinley. Comprendía porque el no había estado invitado años anteriores, el juicio con su padre había sido mediático y nadie invita a una fiesta a un supuesto "secuestrador de niños" pero ¿Y Britt? El era testigo de que ella tampoco había ido a ninguna clase de reunión del antiguo Glee Club.

- ¿Cuantos años habéis estado reuniéndoos? -le preguntó por curiosidad.

- Tres años sin contar este. -admiraba la sinceridad de Kurt. - Blaine, cometimos un error, he de admitir mi parte de culpa, pero al principio era simplemente una cena de viejos amigos. Después fuimos cambiando el formato y pedimos el gimnasio del McKinley para realizar la reunión. Hay muchas personas que olvidamos pero esta año hemos decidido hacer las cosas bien.

- Aplaudo tu sinceridad. No la esperaba.

- Es lo que te mereces Blaine, por todo el daño que se que te hemos hecho.

La disculpa le supo amarga. Ya no era tiempo para eso, el había asumido mucho tiempo atrás lo que había pasado así que en ese momento no le servía de nada las buenas palabras y las intenciones de los que siempre se había autoproclamado sus amigos. Dejó pasar el momento y se centró en el presente. Le hizo un gesto a las dos chicas para que se mantuvieran en silencio y conectó el manos libres.

- Así que una fiesta de reencuentro en el McKinley. -explicó, mas para las dos chicas que para Kurt.- ¿Cuando sería?

- Este viernes – _perfecto _pensó con ironía Blaine, justo el mismo día que la reunión de los gorriones.- Habrá cena y después una especie de discurso en el que cada uno subirá al pequeño escenario para contar que ha sido de su vida. -A Blaine se le escapó una risita.- Lo ha organizado Artie, esta muy ilusionado con que vayamos todos este año. Su primer hijo nació en Febrero y tiene ganas de contárnoslo. -Britt se llevó las manos a la boca para contener un grito de alegría. Artie se merecía mas que nadie tener una buena familia.- La asistencia ha de confirmarse.

- Te diré algo al final de semana ¿me llamas desde tu número?

- Así es. Por cierto... -notó que dudaba.- No creo pero... ¿Sabes algo de Brittany? -Blaine alzó la vista y la rubia negó con la cabeza. Aun no estaba preparada para aquello.

- No.

- Estamos tratando de localizarla pero es muy complicado. Santana ha tratado de hablar con sus padres, pero ellos se niegan a dar cualquier explicación, simplemente nos han dicho que un día se marcho. -Britt se movió imperceptiblemente ante el nombre de la mujer que había amado. Blaine lo notó.

- Haré un par de llamadas, pero no te prometo nada. -Kurt suspiró.

- Esta bien. -Una pausa de unos segundos.- Antes de colgar quiero decirte que se puede venir acompañado. -El tono de voz cambió.- De hecho la mayoría vendrán con sus parejas, algunos como yo seguimos solteros pero la mayoría traen a alguien... así que si hay un amigo o persona especial puedes... bueno y si no, siempre podemos ir juntos. Como amigos. -aclaró.- Claro. Por los viejos tiempos.

¿Kurt estaba coqueteando con el o tratando de ser amable? No lo tenía muy claro. Blaine contuvo la sonrisa, aquello era muy curioso. Aleena le miró con los codos apoyados en la mesa y una expresión extraña. Seguramente no estaba enterándose de absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- No creo que vaya con nadie. -Aleena alzó una ceja, gesto sin duda aprendido de su otro padre.

- Podíamos ir al Lima Bean antes de la fiesta y ponernos al día de nuestras nuevas vidas. - ¿Aquello sonaba a una cita?

- Ya te llamaré al final de semana.

- Esta bien, estoy ansioso por verte Blaine.

- Nos vemos Kurt.

La comunicación se cortó y Blaine se quedó pensando en como podía cambiarte el día una llamada de teléfono de aquel modo. Aleena se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano, el moreno no se había dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba el contacto hasta que sus pieles se tocaron. No había hablado mucho con Al de sus años en el McKinley, los recuerdos seguían siendo amargos y no tenía caso explicar aquello. Supo que había llegado el momento de explicarle todo y no tener a Sebastian alrededor quizás era mas un alivio que una ayuda. El hombre seguía odiando con la misma fuerza a los ex compañeros de Blaine que cuando era un adolescente.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? -le preguntó a la rubia.

- No lo se... supongo que iré si tu lo haces. -le contestó.

- ¿Podéis explicarle a la clase lo que se está perdiendo? -señaló Aleena, Blaine suspiró, había llegado el momento.

Comenzó a hablar. La situó en el año en que Kurt llegó a Dalton, había sido el principio de todo. EL momento en que se habían conocido y su vida había cambiado por completo. La manera de llegar del soprano había sido como el choque de dos mercancías, brutal e incontrolable. Kurt acabo por meterse bajo su piel, extrayendo los malos pensamientos, ayudándolo a luchar contra ciertos demonios y demostrándole que aún el podía enamorarse. Le contó como se cambió de instituto siguiendo a su corazón al año siguiente, como no había podido soportar la separación y había cedido a la petición de Kurt de entrar en Nuevas iniciativas. Le comentó los altos y bajos de ese año, la manera en la que se aproximaban y en ocasiones (como cuando Kurt conoció a Chadler) se habían alejado, siempre como dos planetas en órbita, contantes y a la vez cambiantes. La parte mas divertida sin duda llegó cuando le contó sobre los intentos de Sebastian de conquistarlo aquel año, la manera en la que había luchado y el incidente del granizado lleno de sal de roca. Aleena se rió con ganas al imaginarse los intentos de cortejo por parte del rubio, realmente sus padres no mentían cuando Blaine le decía que había sido un desastre.

- ¿Sal de roca?

- Me tuvieron que operar. Por eso ahora necesito gafas para leer.

- Papa era odioso. -reconoció la chiquilla aún sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- El año pasó y finalmente la distancia y...

Blaine dudó, los ojos cálidos de su hija le atendían, esperaban escuchar que había roto una relación tan aparentemente maravillosa. El moreno se sintió mal, no quería que su pequeña pensara mal, que le juzgara por algo que había hecho cuando era un adolescente. Para ella el era una especie de héroe que la había salvado de los servicios sociales. No quería hacerlo y sin embargo se lo debía. Blaine no mentía a no ser que hubiera una buena razón, una de peso como resguardar la inseguridad de Britt. Y mucho menos mentía a las personas que realmente le importaban como Al.

- Le fui infiel. -le confesó.- Me enrolle con un chico, Eli se llamaba.

- ¿Es el Eli de quien Sebastian siempre echa pestes cuando tiene que ir a Lima?

- El mismo.

- Así que tienes un pasado oscuro... -la niña le miró con sorna y se lanzó a su cuello para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Va a sonar muy cruel pero me alegro que lo hicieras. Sino, jamás hubieras recurrido a papa cuando necesitabas ayuda.

Y de nuevo, allí estaba Aleena con sus comentarios acertados y su buena intención. Siempre perfectamente plasmada en el lugar que correspondía. Solo ella podía ver la belleza en un acto tan deshonroso como aquel. La apretó contra el y se dejó envolver con su calidez. No le había rechazado y aquello le bastaba.

- Entonces vais a ir ¿no? -les pregunto.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos? -Fue Blaine quien mostró la duda que les carcomía a los dos.

- Habla con papa luego, pero pienso que es lo mejor. -Se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina.- Mas que nada para demostrarles que seguís aquí, de una pieza y ,como ha dicho tía Britt siempre, mas fuertes y hermosos que nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaine despertó cuando el estridente pitido le obligó a ello. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mal, no había pasado una buena noche, como siempre que Sebastian estaba de viaje. No solía dormir bien estando solo en la cama y la ansiedad que le había dejado la llamada aún atenazaba sus nervios. Se sentó en la cama y observó el sitio vacío a su lado. Sebastian no había llegado a dormir a pesar de haber dicho que lo haría. Buscó su móvil y algo asustado se levantó. No tenía ningún mensaje.

Salió de su habitación tras darse una rápida ducha y ponerse el traje. Entró en la cocina buscando a Aleena y se encontró con su marido sentado a la mesa. Suspiró aliviado y a la vez se enfadó por no haberle despertado. Se acercó y sin poder controlar el impulso le dio un ligero pero firme golpe en la nuca. Sebastian saltó de la silla y miró a su marido extrañado.

- ¿A que viene eso? -le preguntó mientras se rascaba la zona dolorida.

- ¿Porque no me has despertado en cuanto has llegado?

- Acabo de hacerlo Blaine, y me gusta que duermas todo lo que puedas. -Se acercó al moreno y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.- Además quería prepararte el desayuno.

Blaine alzó una ceja. Sebastian solo le hacía el desayuno en dos ocasiones muy concretas. El día de su aniversario o cuando hacía algo que a Blaine no le iba a gustar.

- ¿Qué mierda has hecho Sebastian? -el rubio alzó las manos.

- Algo bueno, lo juro.

- Escupe. -El hombre le miró con pena.

- No puedo... Nico me hizo jurar que no diría nada. Pero te prometo que ha sido algo bueno...

- ¿Ilegal? -le preguntó cediendo.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas... Lo que no...

- Si si... lo que no sepa no me hará daño. -Pasó los brazos tras el cuello de su esposo.- Espero que valga la pena.

- ¿La felicidad de nuestro Jeff? Siempre la vale.

Blaine supo mas o menos por donde iba los tiros. No quiso presionar mas al antiguo gorrión, sabía que siempre acababa contándole todo. La regla de "los asuntos de los gorriones los resuelven los gorriones" le resultaba curiosa y en muchas ocasiones útil, ya que gracias a ella había podido ayudar a Richard y a Trent cuando lo habían necesitado. Mas tarde o mas temprano le acabaría explicando, siempre lo hacía sin importar que fuera. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a sus labios, había pasado una noche sin verlo, y le echaba de menos. Le acarició la nariz con sus labios para después fundirse en un beso. Sebastian enredó sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Blaine y tiró de el acercándolo mas. Introdujo sin ningún pudor la lengua en la cavidad de Sebastian, debía al menos demostrarle que estaba _un poquito_ enfadado con el aún.

Sus lenguas batallaron y finalmente Sebastian se rindió y dejó ganar a Blaine. LA dulce derrota llegó cuando las manos del moreno descendieron hasta el botón del cinturón.

- Viene Aleena. -Les advirtió Britt entrando por la puerta.- ¡¿Hay zumo recién exprimido?! Te adoro Bas cuando haces esto.

Bliane le dio un último y profundo beso antes de separarse. Aun era pronto para pervertir a su pequeña hija de diecisiete años. Sebastian tiró de el y le atrajo de nuevo para lamer sus labios, no había acabado. Le sujetó las nalgas y le aproximó a sus caderas, ambas erecciones chocaron mientras le metía la lengua en la boca. La rozó una y otra vez con la suya hasta que escucharon la melodía de algún canción a lo lejos. Se soltaron y el moreno tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa, tenía las piernas temblando.

- ¿Alguna vez me explicarás esa extraña vena que tienes para el exhibicionismo Sebastian? -le preguntó Britt, quien se había dedicado a hacer café mientras tanto.

- Lo haría rubia, pero incluso a ti te temblarían las bragas.

- Y ahí se nota lo cultivada que está la educación de Sebastian Smythe señores y señoras. -le respondió la mujer.

Aleena entró en la cocina y saltó a los brazos de su padre. Blaine observó feliz a sus dos amores. Aquello si que era una familia. La niña se asombró ante el excelente desayuno que había preparado Sebastian, era justamente su comida favorita y había tenido el detalle de hacer zumo de naranja natural.

- Adoro cuando haces algo malo papa. -Le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la mujer. -Sebastian chasqueó la lengua irritado ¿Cuantas veces tendría que justificarse?

- No he hecho nada malo. Ha sido bueno, lo prometo. -Se sentó junto a la pequeña mientras se servía un poco de café. Blaine se apoyó en la mesa frente a ellos.- He ayudado a tío Jeff.

- ¿Esta en problemas? -El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Simplemente es tonto.

Blaine se alejó sonriendo, aquella era una típica respuesta de Sebastian. Sacó las pastillas que debía tomar Aleena y se las entregó a pesar de que al verlas la niña torciera el gesto. Los complementos vitaminados eran necesarios y ella lo sabía. Aceptó las dos pastillas y se las tragó haciendo caras raras. Finalmente se sentó a la mesa y comenzó con el desayuno. Su móvil vibró y se extrañó al ver que había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_**De desconocido a Blaine: ¿**__Ya te has decidido?. Se que me dijiste al final de la semana, no quiero ser pesado pero tenemos muchas ganas de verte._

Era de nuevo Kurt. La noche anterior al final había olvidado guardar su número. Lo añadió a la agenda para que no pillara de nuevo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Sebastian que tenían una coqueta sonrisa. Aquel era el mejor momento para plantear la situación, no quería ocultarle a su marido que Kurt había llamado. No tenía porque ocultarselo.

- Anoche me llamó Kurt.- Dijo sin mas. Sebastian escupió el trozo de tostada que estaba comiendo en ese momento. Britt le dio una palmaditas en la espalda y Aleena le alcanzó un vaso con agua. Una vez hubo respirado contestó.

- ¿Qué coño quería Betty?

- Invitarnos a Britt y a mi a la fiesta anual del McKinley. -Su rostro se tranquilizó.- Al perecer han pensado en hacer algo similar a lo de los gorriones. Un encuentro de los componentes de Nuevas Iniciativas.

- ¿Qué día?

- El viernes.

- Que casualidad.

- Aun no le he dicho si iré o no y me ha mandado un mensaje para preguntarme si me había decidido.

- Esta un poco ansioso ¿o me lo parece a mi?

Blaine respiró hondo. Estaba apunto de soltar lo demás, de decirle que quería que fuera con el y la supuesta reunión que quería en el Lima Bean. Blaine sabía que Sebastian no se tomaría bien esa parte, podía ser el mejor marido y hombre del mundo, pero era treméndamente celoso. Según el rubio, por que no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas, en opinión del resto del mundo, porque era humano y tenía miedo de que alguien tratara de quitarle su familia.

- Quiere que quedemos antes de la fiesta para tomar algo en el Lima Bean. Recordar los viejos tiempos. -Supo que el mordisco estaba apunto de llegar.

- ¿Tiempos en los que te follaba?

- Sebastian controla tu vocabulario en presencia de Aleena. -le pidió.- Y no, no es para eso.

- A mi me lo pareció.

El moreno quiso estrangular a Britt. No podía haber elegido un momento peor para intervenir que aquel. Justo cuando la víbora que habitaba el corazón de Sebastian había salido a pasear. Vio los músculos de la mandíbula de Sebastian se tensaban, quería replicar y no lo hacía por la pequeña. Le hizo un significativo gesto y ambos se marcharon a la habitación. Sebastian se puso a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado en cuanto Blaine cerró la puerta, el moreno simplemente se sentó en la cama esperando la tormenta.

- No quiero que estés cerca de el. No quiero que vayas.

- ¿Me lo estas prohibiendo? -le preguntó, sabía que no, peor necesitaba escuchar la confirmación de los labios del hombre al que amaba.

- No, jamás haría algo así y lo sabes. Simplemente... -se quedó quieto, mirando a los ojos de Blaine.- No quiero que se acerque a ti... se lo que significo para ti y... no me gusta la situación.

Blaine se sintió conmovido. Habían muchas mas palabras bajo la confesión que acababa de hacerle. _Simplemente tengo miedo_ era lo que no se había atrevido a decir nunca Sebastian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observó a Blaine, allí sentado, mirándole y sintió que necesitaba decir algo mas. La suerte se le estaba escapando de las manos y no podía dejarle salir de aquella habitación pensando que el tenía alguna culpa de su propia inseguridad. Sebastian se daba cuenta de sus carencias, de que realmente no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Blaine, nada mas aparte de el en carne y hueso. No era una estrella de musical mundialmente famosa como su _querido_ ex novio. El simplemente era un abogado con mala leche y muchas manías. Tenía miedo y a pesar de ser incapaz de reconocerselo al mundo, para si mismo estaba perfectamente claro. Si Blaine tenía que elegir entre los dos sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades. El moreno le amaba, lo sabía, pero aún así la espinita del miedo quedaba en el. Había visto a los largo de su vida muchos matrimonios perfectos irse a la mierda. La prueba de ello eran sus propios padres, habían engendrado cuatro hijos y aun así no habían dudado en el momento de divorciarse.

Suspiró y se talló la cara con las manos. Blaine no tenía la culpa de la mierda sentimental que le circulaba en la cabeza. Se había portado como un gilipollas si lo pensaba detenidamente, Kurt era su amigo y el no debía de obligarle a no verlo. Eso jamás lo haría, el no era como su padre. Debía de comenzar a explicarse mejor o iba a estar muy jodido en el futuro.

- Blaine yo...

- No hace falta que digas mas... -el moreno se acercó a el sujetándole las manos para que parara de pasarlas frenéticamente por su pelo.- Bas, ¿recuerdas hace cuatro años cuando me dijiste si quería casarme contigo? Estabas nervioso y no parabas de dar vueltas en aquel aparcamiento.

- Si pequeño cabrón,-le recriminó.- sabías que iba a pedirte y me tuviste media hora esperando.

- Tenía que complicarte de algún modo las cosas. -Blaine rió.- Lo que te dije aquel día no ha cambiado. Soy tuyo y tu eres mio. Nadie y lo reitero, NADIE, va a cambiar eso. Kurt fue un buen amigo y mi primer novio, guardo un recuerdo maravilloso pero ahora no podría siquiera pensar en el de otra forma. Eres tu Sebastian, siempre has sido tu el que escogería.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes, -le sonrió juguetón.- pierdes encanto cuando lo haces.

- Ven aquí.

Lo atrajo de la cintura y lo apretó contra el. Le buscó los labios y con dulzura le beso, con la intensidad perfecta para transmitirle todas las cosas que no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Siempre había sido mejor explicándose con los gestos que con las palabras. Introdujo la legua en la boca de Blaine tras pedirle permiso, siempre lo hacía y el moreno enloquecía por esa pequeña consideración. Sebastian sonrió, su madre había criado a una caballero. Que el se malgastara por el camino era otro asunto.

Se separó y apoyó la frente en la de su marido. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos jugando con sus manos, enlazándolas y observando lo hermosos que quedaban los anillos de compromiso. Sebastian jamás podría olvidar el día que fueron a buscarlos.

_Estaban parados frente a una pequeña Joyería. Sebastian se había empeñado en ir a un lugar mas glamuroso, mucho mas acorde a su estilo, pero Blaine se había negado encantado con la pequeña tiendecita. La mujer mayor que había tras el mostrador les felicitó con una enorme sonrisa al enterarse que se habían comprometido._

_- ¿De que material han pensado comprar las alianzas?_

_- Suelen ser de Oro, ¿no? -preguntó Sebastian algo confundido._

_- Pueden ser. Sin embargo también hay otros tipos. -les informó la mujer._

_- ¿Podría explicarnoslo? Por favor. -Blaine como siempre muy cortés._

_- Esta el Oro, como bien ha dicho su prometido y después tenemos el Oro blanco y la plata. Hermosos también para una alianza. -les miró y sonrió enigmaticamente.- Sin embargo, ¿Puedo tutearos?- Blaine fue quien contestó._

_- Por favor._

_- No se porque pero creo que vosotros estáis buscando algo especial. Quizás... -Entró en la parte de atrás de la tienda y salió de nuevo a los minutos con una caja de terciopelo rojo.- Estas son alianzas de Titanio._

_- ¿Titanio? -preguntó confundido Sebastian, nunca había escuchado hablar de que se utilizara ese tipo de material para fabricar anillos de compromiso._

_- Si. No es tan famoso como sus hermanos, pero es perfecto. Es mas ligero que el acero pero igual de fuerte, resiste golpes o todo aquello a lo que se enfrente. Nada puede corromper su belleza. -La mujer destapó la caja extrayendo dos preciosos anillos.- En la naturaleza no existe en estado puro. Se consigue de las cenizas de animales y plantas. De la muerte puede nacer algo tan hermoso e inmortal como el Titanio... Maravilloso para representar un amor inoxidable._

_Blaine sujeto los dos anillos que la mujer le ofrecía, eran bandas curvadas simples. Iguales que las alianzas de Oro y plata, pero con algo especial. El moreno se probó una y alzó la mirada a Sebastian. Quería aquellos anillos._

_- Nos los llevamos. _

_**En el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Era muy tarde y la reunión no decaía. Blaine estaba charlando animadamente con Artie sobre su nueva paternidad cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Ocho Gorriones entraron por ella, inconfundibles con sus chaquetas rojas y azules. Blaine miró a Sebastian y negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre era muy cabezota y sin duda Wes no había podido resistir la cordial invitación de Artie de acompañarles cuando acabaran su reunión. Observó a Kurt y sintió que una batalla épica estaba apunto de comenzar, miraba a Bas lanzándole cuchillos con los ojos. **_

* * *

**Hola hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Este ha sido ya mas introductorio en la historia que nos concierne. Poco a poco se va mostrando de que tratará. Aún no ha aparecido Hunter, lo se. Se perfectamente que en el resumen pone que es uno de los personajes principales, pero estoy esperando para que tengais perfectamente centrados a los demás personajes. Además quiero esperar a ver "Dynamic Duets" para acbar de remodelar su personalidad. ^^ **

**Quizás sea algo aburrido este empezar, porque aparentemente estan felices y contentos pero la dicha no es eterna y las historias no serían emocionantes sin un poco de acción. **

**En el siguiente capítulo todo el mundo se mueve, tristemente se separan. Blaine y Britt se irán a Lima mientras que Sebastian y Aleena a Westerville. Eso no quita que Sebastian encuentre una manera de "darle amor" a su marido... muajajaja soy perversa. También os advierto que el personaje de Eli tiene mucho que decir aún en la historia. **

**Que por cierto, no se a vosotros, pero cuando he releido la escena de las alianzas me ha recordado a cuando Harry Potter va a buscar su primera varita... xDDD. Me imagino la tienda en plan esa, con la señora Olivanders detrás del mostrador. xD**

**Espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión! Vosotros me animaís a escribir. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
